Sailor Mew Mew
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Scouts come in contact with the Mew Mews? Will they be able to fight or will there be tension among new friends? **OLD story, bad grammar and plots insue. Dub names used.**
1. School Transferees

Sailor Mew Mew

Chapter 1- School Transferees

(Corina and Zoey)

In a mansion in downtown Tokyo Corina Bucksworth was in her room working on ballet when her Nana came in.

"Corina?" she said.

"Yeas Nana?"

"I have some good news for you; first of all you won't be going to your school anymore."

"Huh?" Corina gave her a confused look.

"Because you've been accepted into Mugen Gauken Academy" She gave her granddaughter a warm smile. 

"Mu-Mugen Gauken?! The school for the gifted? Really?"

Her Nana nodded. "Here's the letter" Corina took from her and read it over.

_Dear Miss. Corina Bucksworth _

_Due to your exquisite ballet talent and intelligence you are here by accepted into Mugen Gauken Academy for the gifted we look forward to seeing you. _

_Dr. Tomoe _

_Mugen Gauken owner _

"Yes!" Corina said and she began to twirl around "I'm going to Mugen Gauken!"

Meanwhile on another side of town Zoey Hanson was talking to her parents. "A t-t-transfer?" she said.

"Yes" her parents said "Juban is a great place for you" her mom-Sakura said.

"But why?" Zoey whined "what's wrong with my school?'

"Nothing we just think that this school is a good place for you and it's a little closer."

"Whatever!" Zoey said and went into her room and layed on the bed. "It's no fair Mini Mew I didn't do anything."

"Not Fair! Not Fair!" Mini Mew said.

Zoey sighed.

Two days later Corina woke up happy. "Today's the day!" she said and went to her dresser where she had layed out her _new _school uniform: a long sleeve dark red shirt with a black sailor collar and a green skirt with blue stripes on it and a matching bow on the front of the uniform. She looked at herself then went to work on her hair putting it up into its usual twin bun style. After she was done she looked at herself again, "Okay Mugen Gauken! Here comes Corina!"

While she did this Zoey woke up feeling a little depressed. "I can't believe it transferred!" She went to her dresser and glumly put on her new uniform: a long sleeve white shirt with a blue sailor collar and red bow on the front, with a matching blue skirt, and then she tied up her hair and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Zoey!" her mom said.

"Yeah, yeah" she sat down and her mom placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and a small jelly doughnut in front of her.

"The Jelly's strawberry, your favorite" she kissed Zoey on the forehead.

"Thanks" she looked at it and moved the food around a bit before finally eating it. Then she glanced at the clock and sighed "It's almost time" she said.

Corina, on the other hand was happy when she looked at her clock "Almost time" she thought while eating her breakfast of blueberry pancakes, orange juice, strawberries, and eggs benedict. After breakfast her Nana handed her a new black school bag and they climbed into the limo that would take her to school.

When they arrived at the academy many of the students watched as Corina stepped out of the limo and into the main courtyard.

"Thank you" she told the driver.

"Have a good day" her Nana said.

She nodded and walked off, and then she stopped and looked around at her new setting it was beautiful, the trees and flowers really added to the essence of the place. Then she took out her schedule and looked at it "So let's see building 2 class 1-B" she muttered to herself before walking on, she walked a little while, stopped, and glanced around. She did this several times before giving up. "Oh I'm lost" she admitted to herself "That's just great!" She looked around some more then went over to another girl and tapped her "Uh excuse me?" she said. The girl turned around, she had shoulder length aqua hair with a black headband, and beautiful cerulean eyes "Yes?" she asked.

"My name's Corina and I'm new here, so I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find building 2 class room 1-B."

The girl smiled, "Well I'm going that way anyway so I can take you."

"I'm fine" Corina said.

"Really?" the girl looked at her.

"No" Corina said.

"Right then I'll take you."

"Fine" Corina followed her and they talked "I told you my name so what about you?"

"My name's Michelle" she told Corina.

"Oh."

Then there was a call from behind them "Michelle wait up!"

Both girls turned around Corina looked at the boy coming towards them; he had short blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. "Huh, he's a good looking guy" Corina said.

Michelle looked at her as the boy came up "Uh Corina, Amara's a girl."

Corina blushed slightly. "Oh, I- sorry" just then "Amara" came up to them.

"Hey Michelle, who's this?"

"This is Corina she's new here."

"Hey Corina, I'm Amara."

Corina looked her over, "Uh, not to be rude but you look like a boy."

"It's okay, and let me guess you thought I was a boy." Amara said

"Well- I- uh why are you asking me that anyway? My opinions are my own!" she crossed her arms.

Amara laughed "Very well then, what are you doing with her?"

"She's helping me" Corina said quickly.

"Right Corina's sort of lost and she asked me to help so..."

"So come on!" Corina finished.

Michelle sighed and all three continued walking.

-Meanwhile Juban

Zoey was in the hallway looking around. "I don't like this one bit" she said to herself. Then she walked into her class room, the teacher looked at her and Zoey gave her a note. "So you're our new student, class meet our new transferee."

"Hi, I'm Zoey Hanson" she said.

"Okay Zoey you can sit over there" she pointed near the middle of the room, "the student next to you will share textbooks until you get your own."

Zoey walked over and sat down.

"Hi" said the girl next to her. Zoey looked at her she had long blonde hair in two pigtails with two buns on the top and big blue eyes. "I'm Serena!"

"Hi" Zoey said.

Serena looked at her, "You seem upset" she said "I know! Why don't you sit with me at lunch later? It will give us a chance to talk"

"Fine" Zoey said.

Later at lunch Zoey went with Serena in the courtyard where they met up with another girl who had short blue hair and blue eyes. "Hi Serena, who's this?"

"This is-uh, Zoey right?"

Zoey nodded "I'm new here."

"Well Zoey I'm Amy, sit" Zoey did and they all started eating.

"Lunch is the best! Are you gonna eat that?" Serena motioned toward Zoey's delicious looking strawberry cake.

"Uh yeah but you can have a piece" she spilt it and gave each of them a piece.

"This is amazing!" Serena said "where'd you get this?"

"Oh at my work Café' Mew Mew."

"Café Mew Mew?" I've never heard of it Amy said.

"Well then I can take you after school if you want, it really is a good place" she said.

"Let's go for it!" Serena said.

Zoey giggled "Maybe this will be a good school" she thought.

A/n: Okay what do you think? Also I'm using the Mew Mew dub names in this but I will use the orginal Japanese phrases for transformation and attacks. Though some of the attack names will be changed I'll do it like if I was dubbing it does it make sense? Also Reviews appreciated just not flames!


	2. Welcome to Cafe' Mew Mew Scouts!

Chapter 2-Welcome to Café' Mew Mew Scouts!

Later that day, after school Corina met up with Amara and Michelle in the courtyard. "Hey guys" she said.

"Hi Corina how was your first day?" Michelle asked.

"Fine" she said "I really like it here."

"That's good" Amara said.

Corina looked at her watch "Well I should go."

"Go where?" Amara asked

"Work." She paused, then started digging through her school bag after a while she handed them a paper. "Here, It's a little place called Café' Mew Mew come check it out" then she headed off down the street.

"What do you think?" Michelle said.

"I say we go, and let's bring Rini with us it looks like a place she'd like" Amara said glancing at the picture on the ad. Michelle nodded then they went in the direction of Rini's school.

Meanwhile Zoey walked into Café' Mew Mew with Serena and Amy. "You guys stay here and I'll be right back" she said. Then she walked off "Elliot?" Zoey said while entering the kitchen.

"Zoey?" he turned around "Hey new uniform looks nice."

"Thanks" she said "anyway I brought some friends with me today."

"That's good" Elliot said "more customers."

Zoey sighed then left and went back to Serena and Amy. "Just sit and I'll be with you soon" Zoey said heading into the direction of the locker room, on the way she bumped into Bridget who dropped the cake she was holding.

"Sorry Bridget!" Zoey said.

"That's okay" Bridget replied. "Oh and I love your new uniform!"

"Thanks" Zoey said and continued on.

A little while later she came out in her red and pink Café Mew Mew Uniform and went to Serena and Amy's table. "Okay Welcome to Café' Mew Mew your first cake is on the house!"

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"You look cute" Amy complimented.

"Really? I like it too!" Zoey said, and then she heard someone behind her.

"Zoey we have other customers" Corina said.

Zoey turned around "When did you get here?!" she asked.

"About 5 minutes ago" Corina said then she went over to her usual table with her tea.

Meanwhile Amara and Michelle were walking with Rini and Trista. Rini had said she'd go to the Café' and wanted Trista to come too. "So what do you think this place is like?" Trista asked.

"From the picture it looked like a cute little place" Michelle said "It should be fun" just then they approached the Café'.  
"It's so cute!" Rini said then she ran ahead. "Come on!" the older girls went after her and Rini was in awe when she came in. "Oh it's so pretty."

"It really is cute" Amara said.

"Hey! Welcome to Café' Mew Mew!"

"Huh?" Amara looked down t a little girl, she had blonde hair and big brown eyes, and she wore an orange frilly dress. "Too frilly for my taste" Amara thought.

"Come on I'll show you to a table" the little girl lead them to a table near the window. "So what do you want? I'm Kikki and I'll be your server today!" they smiled at the little girl and told her the order. Kikki left and while Corina was glancing around she noticed them.

"Amara! Michelle!" she got up and went to their table. "Hi guys."

"Hey Corina" Amara said.

"Hey who's this?" Corina looked at Rini "You're cute" she patted Rini's head and Rini smiled.

"That's Rini and this is Trista" Michelle said motioning toward the other girl Corina looked her over she had long dark green hair, with part of it tied into a bun on her head, and her eyes were such a beautiful shade if red.

"I'm Corina."

"Hi" Trista looked at her "This is a nice place."

"I know" Corina said.

"It is cute I'm glad you told us" Michelle smiled at her.

"Hey Corina this is not a social hour!" Zoey said "Get to work!"

"Later" she said.

"Corina!"

"Huh?" she tuned around to find Elliot looking at her.

"Get to work Zoey's right you're not here to talk with the customers even if they are your friends."

"Fine!" Corina pouted and walked off nearly running into Bridget.

"Why does everyone feel the need to run into me?" Bridget asked. She sighed and brought the order where she was supposed to "Here you go" she said.

"Thanks!" Serena said grabbing a cake.

"Yeah thanks" Amy said she took one too, while looking at her mini computer.

Bridget watched her. "Hey what is that?"

"Huh?" Amy looked up at her "oh just a little computer" she said.

"May I see it?" Bridget asked. Amy gave it to her. "It's really interesting where'd you get it?"

Amy thought "I can't tell her a talking cat gave it to me that'd be too weird" "I uh don't remember" she lied.

"Oh but I do like it" Bridget handed it back.

"Thanks"

Then Serena tapped her "More cake?" she said.

Bridget looked down at the girl's chocolate stained face.

"Oh sure, and by the way I'm Bridget" she said.

"I'm Amy and this is Serena."

Serena waved "Cake?" she said again.

Amy sighed then Zoey came over "Hey Bridget Elliot needs your help in the kitchen."

"Hi Zoey! Great cakes" Serena said.

Zoey looked at the chocolate on Serena's face. (Sweat drop) "Thanks but those were the only ones on the house sorry."

Serena sighed "Amy can I borrow some money?"

"You should have money."

"No I spent it."

It was Amy's turn to sigh "No Serena, but if you want you can have some of my cake."

"Yay!"

Zoey and Bridget looked at each other and walked off.

Meanwhile Corina had gone back to the other table. "So you play violin huh?"

"Yeah she's amazing!" Rini said.

"You're exaggerating Rini" Michelle said blushing slightly.

"You're blushing Michelle" Amara told her.

Michelle looked at her "I, uh" they all laughed.

Then Serena and Amy came walking by "Hey I didn't know you guys were here!" Serena said.

"Same here" Rini said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh our new friend Zoey invited us" Amy said.

"You know Zoey?" Corina asked.

"She was transferred into our class we just met her today are you a friend of hers?" Amy asked.

"Yes I'm Corina."

"And how do you know them?" Serena asked.

"She goes to our school" Michelle said "she was a little lost this morning so we helped her."

"Yeah" Corina said "But I did appreciate it thanks."

"Corina!" Kikki came over "Zoey was right this is not a social hour you have to work!"

Just then Wesley came over "Girls emergency!"

"Well I should go bye!" Corina took Kikki's hand and ran off.

"That was weird" Rini said.

"Rini" Trista scolded her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Elliot and Wesley were talking to the girls. "Mini Mew detected a Predicite outside" Elliot said.

"Right!" Zoey said and the girls went out side to look around.

"I don't see anything!" Kikki said. She spoke to soon just then a bird like Predicite came out form the bushes it spun and sharp feathers hit the Mew Mews.

"Oops spoke to soon!" Dren said.

Zoey looked up "All right girls!"

_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis! _

"For the Future of the Earth we will be of service" Mew Zoey said.

Then the Predicite spun again and hit them "No!" Mew Zoey said then she stood up "Strawberry bell!" The bell was knocked out of her hand.

Meanwhile inside Café' Mew Mew the costumers were a bit jittery. "What's all the noise?" Rini looked out the window. "Trista what's that?"

Trista turned around and looked at what Rini was looking at "I don't know but it can't be good!" all the girls looked at each other and nodded, then went outside to the other side of the café.

"_Uranus Planet Power!" _

"_Neptune Planet Power!" _

"_Pluto Planet Power!" _

"_Mercury Star Power!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

"_Moon Prism Power!" _

Now transformed the Scouts made their way to the other side where the mysterious thing was. While the Mew Mews continued to fight.

"Heart Arrow! Ribbon Heart Echo!" Mew Corina shot the Predicite but it didn't help. Then: "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Huh?" The Mews turned around to see six girls standing behind them.

A/n Cliff hanger! (Dodges knifes) So what will the Mews do about the scouts and what will happen? Heck even I don't know so stay tuned to Sailor Mew Mew! And as you can see I've already done the attack names as if I was dubbing it what do you think? Also I will only do that for the Mew Mews the Sailor Scout attacks and transformations are exactly as they are in the dub, because I like the dub (I grew up watching it kay?).


	3. Mews and Scouts

Chapter 3- Mews and Scouts

"Who are they?" Mew Corina thought.

"We can take over from here" one of them said she had short blonde hair and wore (like the rest of them) a Sailor-Like uniform her's was dark blue with a gold bow on it.

"Wait this is our fight!" Mew Kikki said "Golden Tambourine! Golden Ring Inferno!" It did some damage but not much.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" a Purple glow hit the Predicite and it weakened.

The Mews were amazed "Now's your chance Mew Zoey!" Mew Bridget said.

"Right! Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!" The Predicite changed into a normal bird and Mini Mew ate the alien blob.

"Eliminated!" he stated.

"I'll get you all of you!' Dren said before teleporting away.

"But who are you?" Mew Zoey asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask" A girl with long blond pigtails and a light blue outfit stepped out.

"She looks like..." Mew Zoey was thinking.

"On behalf of love and on behalf of justice I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"Who do you think you are stealing our fight?!" Mew Kikki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mew Bridget asked.

"We're the Sailor Scouts" the rest of them said together.

"And we're the Mew Mews that was our fight!"

"How do we know you didn't order it!" the short haired blonde said.

"We didn't!" Mew Corina said.

"Yeah right, I think you're an enemy! Uranus World Shaking!"

A bright light went straight towards the Mews and they lay fallen.

Mew Bridget stood up "Combat castanets! Ribbon wave rush!"

The scouts were drenched.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The mews were drenched.

"Stop it guys!" Mew Zoey said. "We're not helping and you've got to believe us we're not the enemy! And I don't think you are either I mean they did help us."

"That doesn't mater. Shine Aqua illusion!"

Mew Zoey dodged "Why don't you just hear me out!"

"We don't trust you!" the little pink-haired one said

"Well if you want a fight you got it! Golden Tambourine! Golden Ring Inferno!"

"Guys stop!" Mew Zoey tried again.

"Heart Echo!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"GUYS! STOP IT RIGHJT NOW!"

They all looked at her. "We're not the enemy trust me and I don't think you are either." With that Mew Zoey de-transformed into regular Zoey.

Sailor Moon looked at her "Zoey?" then she turned to the others "Guys?' she said de-transforming her self.

"Serena" Zoey said. Then everyone started to follow.

"Michelle? Amara?"

"Corina"

"Amy"

"Bridget"

After wards they all looked at each other "So you aren't the enemy" Serena said.

"I still don't trust them" Amara said, Michele nudged her.

"Believe what you want but if you really want to be my friends then you will believe me" Corina said.

"I do" Michelle told her. "Amara I'm not so sure of."

"How can you trust them Michelle?! We don't know anything about them! I mean Corina is our friend but still!"

Michelle looked at her then changed her expression. She gave her a sad like look "How can you be so cruel Amara?" she asked softly

"Oh no she did NOT just pull that on me!" Amara thought "The voice, the look she knows it's a weakness! Ugh!" "Fine" she said "I'll believe you for now."

Michelle smiled at her.

"How does she?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry about it" Trista said. Then they all went inside the café.

The next day at Raye's shrine Serena told the rest of the Scouts about the Mew Mews. "Mew Mew? you mean like in this article?" Lita handed her a newspaper.

"The Fabulous 5 save the day again Mew Mews on a roll" Serena read. "Fabulous five? There we're only four."

"Maybe you'll meet the other Mew later" Mina said.

"I've read about them I like the one with wings" Raye said "She's so cute!"

"Corina?" Serena said.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Corina she's Michelle's friend."

The scouts looked at Michelle "I met her at school yesterday."

"She was lost so we helped her" Amara said "But that was before we knew she was a ..."

Michelle nudged her before she could finish "Corina is our friend I don't think she's any problem."

"She's okay but now that we know…"

Michelle gave her a look "Corina is our friend and we know she won't hurt us" Michelle said sternly.

"Fine."

"Anyway did you find out more?" Mina asked.

"Yeah but it's too complicated to explain so we're going back today to learn more" Serena said.

Later at Café' Mew Mew Serena was busy introducing everyone "This is Mina, Raye, and Lita my other friends."

"Are they Scouts too?" Corina asked.

"Yes" the girls nodded.

Then the door opened and in walked another girl. She had long light purple hair and beautiful light blue eyes: it was Renee.

"Renee!" Corina said "You're here."

"She's-She's" Raye stuttered

"Renee Roberts: singer, model, actress, and an idol!" Mina said. Then she walked over to Renee. "Miss. Roberts I'm Mina and I'm a big fan! You are an idol!"

Renee looked at her "Who is she?"

"Uh Mina knock it off" Raye said.

"Oh Renee these are our friends" Zoey said.

"Whatever what did you call me for?"

"Well you see we aren't the only heroes around because…" Zoey started.

Just then a Black cat came in she had a crescent moon on her head. "Serena! Emergency in the park!"

"Huh?" the Mews looked at her.

"I mean ...meow"

"Sorry guys we'll explain later" Serena and the rest of the scouts ran out.

"Follow them!" Kikki said. They did.

Meanwhile in the park the people were in panic. Today there was supposed to be a nice day at the park they were preparing for some concert but that was all stopped by Mimete and a heart snatcher. "Great and no meddling scouts" Mimete declared.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said.

Mimete turned around "Oh no!"

"We're tired of you and your evil tune so In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"Heart snatcher, get rid of them!"

"This is your special song!!!!!" the Heart snatcher sang releasing waves.

"Getting weak" Sailor Mars said.

Meanwhile the Mews were watching them. "What I that thing?" Kikki asked.

"I don't know but they need help!" Zoey said.

_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!_

"Stop there!"

"Mew Zoey?" Sailor Moon said.

"That's right for the future of the Earth we'll be of service!"

"I don't know who you are and don't care! Heart snatcher!"

Mew Renee reacted quickly with her whip "Ribbon light spear!" it hit the heart snatcher hard. But it still stood back up.

I got this! Mars celestial fire surround!" Another hit!

"Sailor Moon move to the second phase!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Right!" Sailor Moon held up the chalice but it was knocked out of her hand. "Uh no!"

"Even better! Heart snatcher get the chalice!" Mimete declared.

The heart snatcher ran and the scouts ran after it then it sang again knocking down everyone.

Mew Zoey staggered and got up then ran after the heart snatcher. She didn't know what this "Chalice" was but she knew this thing wasn't meant to have it!

A/n: As you can see this is the S season this is like in the middle so that's why it's Mimete. Also because I like Mimete she's funny! Also though this is the middle of the S season Hotaru will not appear (Don't ask why she just doesn't kay?) Another cliff hanger (Dodges knifes) what'll happen next? Will Zoey get it or will the heart snatcher?

Mew Zoey: What a dumb question of course I'll get it!

Mimete: No you won't

Sailor Moon: Yes she will you just don't want to admit that'd you'll loose

Mew Corina: It's a proven fact that'd the bad guy always looses anyway Zoey get me some tea

Mew Zoey: It's a battle!

Mew Corina: So? I want tea

Ami: (Me) (Sighs) Oh Corina you're my favorite but still

Mew Zoey: Now you're playing favorites

Ami: Well uh (Sweat drop) till next time! (Runs)

Mews and Scouts: Get back here! We want to know the rest

Sailor Pluto: (Watching) they need patience well until next time we'll just leave you with this

Ami: Thanks Pluto!

Review Response

PEJP Bengtzone: Good ideas but I don't think I'll do the transformation one, but I might ude the computer and Sammy ideas. Thanks!


	4. New Powers, New Alliance

Chapter 4 New Powers, New Alliance

"I have to get it" Mew Zoey thought, then she did a cat like jump And grabbed the chalice. Mew Zoey became surrounded by light "Where am I? What is this light? This warm feeling" Then the light succeed to reveal a new Mew Zoey. Her outfit was the same only she had a small red bow on the front of it, 2 red bows with pink ruffles by her ears, her gloves had increased arm length and the gold bell on her tail changed to pink.

"Mew-Mew Zoey" Mew Kikki said.

"The power of the chalice has transformed her" Sailor Pluto said.

"What is this?" Mew Zoey said.

"I don't care what it did! Heart snatcher, get her!" Mimete ordered.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Zoey's Strawberry Bell appeared and out of it came a pink wand it had a heart at the top with a little Strawberry inside of it. "Is this a new weapon?" she took it. "Strawberry wand! Strawberry Heartache Shine!"

"What? No!" Mimete said and in an instant the Heart Snatcher (Surrounded by a pink light) was gone. "I'll get you for this!" she left.

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew Elliot and Wesley had seen the whole thing form the computer.

"Was that a new Power?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it was powerful" Elliot said.

At the park the Mews surrounded her "Great work Mew Zoey!" Mew Bridget said

Then Mew Zoey fell to her knees and her Mew outfit reverted back to normal.

"Mew Zoey!" they said.

She looked at them "I'm fine just worn out."

"I'm glad" Sailor moon walked up to her "But I wanna know- how is she able to use it?"

"My best guess is that the Purity Chalice sensed the force of goodness and will in her so therefore it extended its powers to her" Sailor Pluto said. "Remember the Chalice knows no bounds its power will either lead good or evil."

"Oh" the Sailor Scouts looked at her.

After that they went back to the Café' where Elliot and Wesley were waiting for them at the door. "We saw your fight" Elliot said.

"I know wasn't it amazing?!" Kikki asked.

"Yes but we need to discuss this power of yours" Wesley said.

"Right" Mew Zoey nodded and they went into the back room of the Café.

In the back room Wesley did some calculations "I'm not sure what the power is but we know it's really big."

"Let me see" Amy said she messed with some buttons then she plugged her own computer into it. "You see the purity chalice's power is unlimited. It will lead peace or destruction."

"And?" Elliot said

"We believe that the power was unlocked through Zoey's goodness and will to save us" Trista told them.

"You see the power in the Chalice is unlimited, it has a great light force" Michelle said.

"So that means?" Kikki gave her a questing look.

"It means the force in it is a great force meant for good" Amara said "If evil was ever to get a hold of it..."

"The world will be plunged in darkness" Raye said.

"I see" Wesley observed.

"I think we should study this more" Amy said "find out how you can help us."

"Right" The inner senshi nodded.

"What about you guys?" Lita asked the Outers.

"I don't know I'm not sure we can trust them with such power" Amara said looking at the others.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with her" Michelle said "I don't think you guys can handle such a strong power."

"Michelle…" Corina trailed off giving her a sad look.

"Sorry Corina but we can't take any risk."

Corina nodded understandingly, she knew that they worked in separate forces and that though they were her friends she had to respect that. "I understand."

"I knew you would, but maybe as time goes on we will trust you with it."

"What do you mean? It's too big a force for them to handle! They can't possibly understand!" Amara said "It's our mission and we don't need you to interfere in it."

"Amara!" Michelle said "we don't need to go that far, remember what happened last time we tried something like that?"

"She's right" Trista said "the least you could do is help them understand."

"It's okay" Renee said.

Everyone looked at her "Renee?" they said.

"I can understand that you don't want too much interference in your mission, so we should just let you go on."

"That's right" Amara looked at her.

"She's so cool!" Mina said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Mina" Raye sighed.

"But it's true!"

(Sweat drops)

"Anyway I'll keep this hooked up and we'll see what we can do" Amy said. Then she got up "Anyway I think we should take the extra time to get to know all of you."

"That's a great idea" Serena said.

"I know!" Kikki said "Sleep over at Corina's house!"

"Why my house?" Corina said.

"Because it's big and has a lot of rooms!"

"Yeah!" Zoey said "come on Corina please?"

Corina looked at all of them "Okay" she sighed "We can go to my house"

"Yes It'll be a nice change form Raye's place." Serena said.

"What's wrong with my place?" Raye said.

"Nothing I'm just tired of it."

"Why you" Raye growled and Serena growled back.

"They're gonna do this all night" Rini said.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway we'll get our stuff and meet you here in a half hour-so you can take us there." Lita said breaking the on coming fight.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

An hour later everyone met outside Café Mew Mew again. "Okay let's go" Corina said. The scouts followed her and the Mew Mews down the sunset lit street. They walked for awhile until they came to a more extravagant neighborhood.

"Wow" Serena uttered looking around "Ah!" she went straight toward a candy shop and looked at it. "So many delicious looking chocolate let's buy some!" she said.

"No Serena" Lita said "It's too expensive and I can make you Chocolate as good as that."

"Promise?" Serena asked with sweet wide eyes.

"I promise" Lita said.

"Okay are coming or not?" Rini said.

"Huh? Wait up!" both ran frantically to catch up with the group.

They walked for a couple more minutes "Well this is it" Corina said when they arrived at her mansion.

"WOW!" Serena and Rini said in unison it was huge. They ran up the path.

Inside Corina's line of Maids greeted her (See ep.9) "Good evening" her Nana said.

"Hi Nana I brought some friends with me."

"Very well then." She said and moved. While Corina lead everyone upstairs to her room.

"This is so cool!" Raye flopped on Corina's bed.

"Check out the closet!" Rini said. They all went in.

"This closet is bigger than our house" Michelle said while looking through some of the clothes.

"I guess it's okay" Amara said looking around.

"It's so cool hey can I try this on?" Rini said holding up a pink dress.

"Go for it it's your color Rini" Corina said.

"So we can try these on?" Raye said.

"As long as you put everything back afterwards then I don't care" Corina said.

"Yay!" Everyone (except the Outer Senshi and Renee) said.

The next hour turned into a fashion frenzy. Things were thrown on and off, adjusted and more importantly Corina made sure they were put back.

Then her Nana came up. "Miss. Corina? Dinner is ready" she said.

"Okay" she said, and after about 15 minutes everyone went down stairs.

"What is it?" Rini asked looking at the plate.

"Rini" Trista said.

"Roast pork, potatoes, lightly grilled artichoke and eggplant." Her Nana said.

After she did Trista worked on pushing the eggplant out of her way with her fork.

Rini looked at it her then the food, and started to eat.

"It's good" Serena said "but what about your parents?"

"Her parents and brother are on a trip overseas they'll be back in a couple of days." Her Nana said.

"Oh"

"I have to get this recipe" Lita said "It's so good."

"You can talk to the chef after dinner."

That's what Lita did too, after dinner everyone went upstairs while Lita stayed.

"How long do you think she'll be down there?" Serena asked.

"Knowing her, forever" Mina said she plopped on the floor.

"Well until she gets back Pillow fight!" Kikki shouted throwing one at Bridget.

"Hey" Bridget threw it back, it missed and hit Raye in the face.

"Okay now it's war!" Raye said.

The feathers went flying, and when Lita came back she was hit by 2 pillows and a feather landed squarely on her head. "What is this?" she asked.

"War" Amara said hitting Serena in the head.

"Stop it!" Serena said, and then Raye hit her.

"Hey!"

"All of you stop!" Corina said "Look at this place it's a mess!"

The girls looked around the room was, no doubt, a mess.

"Sorry" Bridget said.

"Yeah" Everyone said. (Sweat drops)

For about an hour they worked on cleaning and after they were done, they sat around.

"Well at least we got it done!" Rini said she sat in Trista's lap.

"Yeah too much work." Serena said.

Then there was a knock at the door "Tea and pastries Miss?" on of the maids asked.

"Yes just leave them here" Corina said.

"Yay!" Serena went over and horded a lot of them.

"Serena!" Raye pushed her out of the way and brought the cart inside. Then everyone hoarded over it.

"Kikki, Serena you don't have to be such pigs." Corina said.

"What?" both said eating a fifth cake. (Sweat drops)

After a while most everyone had winded down and gone to sleep.

Amy looked out the window, and a couple minutes later Michelle joined her. "So do you think there could be an alliance?" she asked.

"I'm sure there is one." Amy said.

A/n End of chapter 4! (Dodges more knives) So it seems as if they've formed an alliance huh?

Mews: What do you mean Huh?

Ami: Hush you can complain after my notes

So what will happen? stay tuned.

Responses:

Kin: I'll try to add more detail as I go on

Sterling: Thanks for the review.

And thanks to the rest of you! Except Flame rising-I hate you.

Ami: Now you may talk:

Zoey: Thank you

Kikki: What do you mean May! We have an alliance right?

Scouts: Right!

Serena: Anyway thanks for reading we appreciate it

Rini: And you know what else you can do it's called Reviewing!

Amara: Yes do it or you'll answer to my sword (Takes out Space Sword)

Ami: Amara, it doesn't help if you threaten the readers.

Amara: But if we do they'll listen

Ami: What ever Trista conclude us!

Serena: Why does she get to do it?

Corina: Meitsu's playing favorites again

Ami: No I'm not (Thinking: "okay I am") Just do your part!

Trista: Right, anyway remember to stay tuned and review we'll see you next time


	5. Questions of Alliance

Chapter 5-Questions of Alliance

The next morning Mina and Zoey were the first ones up. "What time is it?" Zoey whispered.

"Around 8-ish" Mina said looking around the room.

Corina, of course was asleep on her bed. Serena had crashed in the chair, on the other side of the room Rini slept next to Trista who was holding her in a tight embrace. Amy was in the corner with Lita lying next to her Lita's hand by her face and the other puling on the blanket that covered them. Raye was next to Corina's bed lying next to Bridget and Kikki, who had her hand out laying it on the cushion next to her. Then Mina noticed next to Trista and Rini off to the side were Amara and Michelle. Michelle was lying on top of Amara, it looked so cute.

Mina looked at them then fiddled with her stuff for awhile until she found her phone.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing" Mina snapped a picture.

Then Raye woke up "What's going on?" she said and yawned then worked on getting her arm out of Bridget's grasp.

The other 2 watched her as she carefully moved the girl's fingers off of her red pajama sleeve and get up while not disturbing them. Then she went over to Serena "Should we wake them up?" She asked poking her.

"Okay" Mina said "We don't want the rest of the mews to miss work anyway."

"I know I can't believe we don't have off!" Zoey said "It's not Fair!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Rini asked moving out of Trista's grasp. She rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing just help us wake them up." Raye said.

Rini nodded and they started. After awhile they had everyone up. "I'm hungry" Serena stated.

"Well let's get dressed then we'll eat and go to work" Corina said. The Mews groaned.

Later that day at Café' Mew Mew Elliot and Wesley talked to the girls before the opening.

"Since that Amy girl kept her computer here we've been figuring out some things."

"Okay talk" Renee said.

"You see this chalice they talk about is the source of something called the "purity force" and if not used wisely could plunge the world into darkness." Wesley said.

"Oh" The Mews looked at each other concerned.

"But that's all we know for now, we still don't know how or why it powered up Zoey."

"We'll work on that and you get to work." Elliot said.

The girls left and worked for a bit (Except Corina) when the scouts showed up.

"But why?" Kikki asked.

"I called them about the information." Zoey said "It's their chalice they deserve to know too." Zoey walked up to them "Come with me." She said and the scouts followed her.

"Okay" Elliot said once they were all in one room. "We now know that this 'chalice' as you call it could plunge the work into darkness if not use carefully."

"Well duh!" Amara said.

Michelle nudged her "Amara, just because we know that it doesn't mean that they do."

"Fine."

"Anyway we figure that if Zoey has the ability to use it too then you guys might be able to combine your powers into a great force." Elliot said.

"Great force-right what can they do they don't know anything…" Amara never finished someone hit her. At first she thought it was Michelle but she turned around and saw that it was Mina. "What the? What was that for?"

"You should stop making a big fuss about this. They can learn to use its good powers."

"What do you know?"

"I now that if you don't stop I'm gonna send everyone the picture I took of you this morning." Mina whispered.

"What picture?" Amara asked.

"I'll show you later." Mina turned back to the screen.

The scouts and the Mews paid no attention they were watching Elliot "That's all we know so far-Though I would like to know about this enemy of yours."

"They're called the Heart Snatchers." Serena said.

"What they do is look for pure hearts to aid darkness." Lita said.

"What exactly is a pure heart?" Bridget asked.

"We don't know how to explain it" Amy said.

"Oh" Kikki just watched entranced.

"Why do you need to know so much anyway?" Amara asked.

"We just want to see what we can do to help." Wesley said.

"Stay out of the way." She gave him a look.

"Huh?"

"I agree try to have as little interference as possible" Michelle said "what we have to do is definitely beyond your skills."

"But what is it?" Bridget asked.

"It's too hard to explain." Trista said "just know that we're serious." They left.

"They're doing it again" Raye said.

"Doing what?" Corina asked.

Raye sighed "You see-a little while ago they told us not to interfere in what they were doing-and all it did was cause a lot of questions and a bit of fighting."

"They don't believe that we can help them" Lita said "though we all fight for justice they stay within they're own mission most of the time."

"But last time…" Corina trailed off.

"Last time was different you and us-we didn't know a lot about each other then and now that we know more who knows what can happen." Raye said.

The Mews looked at her.

"Don't get me wrong though-they're really not all that bad." Raye said.

"Right" Rini said.

"They just-like to go their own way" Amy said.

"I see" Zoey said. "What you're saying is that they like to do things on their own rather than involve all of us because we don't understand."

"Right." The sailors nodded.

Meanwhile the three outer senshi were outside the café. "I don't think they understand we have a mission to fulfill." Amara looked at the sky.

"I know they're our friends but they can't possibly understand" Michelle said she also looked up.

"You're right" Trista said "Though they can use the Purity Chalice they don't understand it's power."

"Hey you guys!"

"Huh?" All three turned and saw Serena and Mina coming toward them.

"Why did you run off like that?" Serena asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" Amara asked.

"Amara remember what happens when you yell at us?" Min said.

"What?" Amara looked at her.

"I send this…' She messed with her phone until she found the picture she took of them that morning "to everyone one of the scouts and the Mew Mews."

"You wouldn't!"

"I've got a send button and I'm not afraid to use it."

"It's black mail!"

"I think it's cute" Michelle said.

"Stay out of this." She told her-more calmly now.

"I wanna see!" Serena said.

"Nope" Mine turned of her phone "It's not your business." Mina walked off.

"Mina come back! Let me see." Serena chased her.

The girls watched then Trista turned to them "Now about the purity chalice?"

"Right I think the best thing to do is to let them try and figure it out." Amara said.

"Right" the other two nodded.

The next morning Corina made a point to find Amara and Michelle when she arrived at school. She looked around and finally spotted them sitting under a tree. "Guys!" she called. They both looked at her.

"Why did you run out yesterday? We never had a chance to keep talking." She told them.

"We had other things to discuss." Amara told Corina.

"They're things you wouldn't understand." Michelle told her.

"Can't you help me understand?"

Michelle looked at her "Okay we can try to help but we can only tell you the basic facts okay?"

Amara looked at Michelle like she was crazy "What?" She said.

"It'll stop the never ending questions and it'll probably get her off our back" Michelle whispered. Corina was her friend but she felt what they did was not need to know, it was way too complicated. So she figure telling her the bare minimum was best-it would explain some things and it could get her off their back.

"okay here's the deal" Michelle started. "You know that the chalice needs to be used for good or darkness will rule. You see our mission is to find the one who will use it to prevent the darkness." She said.

"So the chalice has a master or something" Corina asked.

"I guess you could say that." Amara said.

"Uh huh" Corina nodded "and if this person is not found the world is plunged into darkness and we're doomed."

"Right other than that it's not understandable to you."

"Okay" Corina said. She still only understood so little but she was starting to get the girl's attitudes toward their mission. They were serious about getting it done-they didn't want Corina's interference no matter how much she wanted to help.

Meanwhile at Juban Zoey sat on her desk talking with Amy and Serena. "I believe we have formed a small alliance, though Amara ands Michelle would rather be on their own." Amy said.

"So we can work together?" Zoey said.

"Yes, I'm sure we can, we just have to convince them that you can use the power."

"That's too much Work!" Serena said slumping. "You know we can't! Remember what happened last time?"

"We never really tired last time." Amy said.

"Last time?" Zoey looked at them questioningly.

"Yeah, when we were first looking for the purity chalice they went off on their own and there was some tension. It was resolved though they still believe- even though we are all Sailor Scouts-that we work in separate forces."

"Oh" Zoey said "you know that sounds like Renee. When we first found out she was a Mew Mew she wanted to work alone."

Flashback

The Mews are inside the church (Ep. 10) and Corina approaches Renee. "But Renee!" she went up and hugged her.

"Stop!" Renee threw her off "Girls like you are annoying!"

End Flashback

"All it takes is time." Zoey said.

A/N and this is the end of Chapter 5!

Kikki: End? Already

Ami: What did I tell you about interrupting notes?

A/N (Cont.) anyway I know there wasn't a whole lot of action here but there will be in later chapters. (Maybe in the next chapter I don't know)

Rini: Now It's my turn to tell you about something wonderful: Reviewing!

Zoey: Right and thanks to all the people who read and don't review as well

Ami: Yeah I do that sometimes too but oh well. Now the conclusion!

Trista: Right, just stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter of…

Trista and Rini: Sailor Mew Mew!


	6. Double Fight, One Night

Chapter 6-Double Fight, one Night

After school Zoey decided to skip work and go to Raye's with Serena. She wanted to know more about the mission that the scouts had.

"Hey Zoey" Mina said when she arrived.

"Hi" Zoey sat down.

"So what are you here for? Don't you have work?"

"I'm skipping out-I needed to talk to you."

"About what?' Raye asked.

"About your other friends Amara, Michelle and Trista, you see Amy told me about what happens with their missions, and I was wondering if there was anyway to fix it."

"Fix it?" Lita said.

"You know make them realize that what we do is good and we can help them."

"There's no way" Raye said "no matter how much you try they'll still walk off, they know what they want to do, even though we don't."

"So it's no use?" Zoey said "I mean we do want to help."

"No use." Luna spoke up.

"Huh?" Zoey turned around "Did-did she just talk?"

"Yeah we forgot to tell you Luna and Artemis" Serena motioned to the white cat next to Luna "can talk they're our special advisors."

"Oh so what do you know about them?"

"We know that they work separately and don't need or want help." She said.

**Meanwhile **

In a lab not too far away Mimete sat and a table-reading. "Took her long enough to fall in love-Why does the serious character never fall in love anyway?" She mumbled. Then the phone rang "yes?" she said.

"It's me" Dr. Tomoe said over the line "have you found a new target for me?"

"Uh…I" Mimete looked around, and then noticed a flyer that was on her desk. The flyer was an ad for a concert being held at the Tokyo Concert Hall. "Yes I have, he's a rising singer and he's going to be at the Tokyo Concert Hall this evening."

"Good" Tomoe said as he prepared a heart snatcher for her.

Mimete kept reading "him and some violinist, maybe I'll have two targets."

As that went on, Corina was walking with Amara and Michelle "don't you have work?" Amara asked.

"No" Corina said-she was glad to get out of work. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well first we have to go to our place and drop off some stuff then we have to go to the Tokyo Concert Hall-to prepare for my concert tonight" Michelle told her.

"A concert?" Corina looked at her.

"Yes, I told you I play violin" Michelle said.

"You must be good" Corina said "hey do you think I could come?"

"I might be able to get you in" Michelle said "I'll check when we get there."

"Okay" Corina said and they continued walking.

Later that evening all the inner senshi and Mews were at the Concert Hall-waiting for Serena. "Where is she?" Raye said.

"I don't know she said she'd come" Mina looked around.

"Guys!" Serena called form behind.

"There she is." Zoey said "What took so long?" she asked when Serena walked up to them with a little boy. He had brown hair-and was wearing nice pants and a white shirt.

"I had to get him ready" Serena said "This is my little brother Sammy; my parents were going out so they told me to bring him with me."

"Uh huh" Lita nodded "and where's Rini?" she looked around.

"She's with Trista; she said they'd meet us here." Serena said.

"You're late!" Rini said walking up. Rini was wearing a new dress-it was a short sleeved pink dress with a rose on it, she wore a white coat over it.

Trista followed "Rini don't run off okay?" She put her hands on Rini's shoulders.

Sammy looked up at her, she had on a long black halter dress, with a slightly low neckline, and the material clung to her, showing off her curves she was truly elegant. Sammy started stuttering. "I-uh…It's like a mirage a very beautiful mirage."

Trista looked at him "uh thanks" she said.

Rini looked at him and smiled then looked around "hey where do we sit?" she asked.

"Right" Raye took out one of the tickets "in the front second row, numbers 1 through 14."

They started to move; meanwhile Mimete was hiding-mixed in with the crowd. She looked normal enough-she was wearing a light pink dress with a red coat over it. Though she was carrying one of her heart snatcher cases no one seemed to take notice. "Let's see, I could always wait until after the show to attack, but then I might not have a chance." She sat, pondering.

Meanwhile Amara had joined up with everyone else. "There you are" Rini said "you're late."

"Rini I've been here the whole time-I was helping Michelle" she said.

"Oh" Rini sat back and looked up at the ceiling "when's this thing start anyway?" she asked.

"Soon" Trista told her.

Rini sat up again and looked across at Sammy, he was looking at Trista. Rini smiled, she knew what was going on. Then the lights went dim, and the concert started.

"Oh I'm too late!" Mimete thought-her thoughts had trailed off and she had missed her earlier chance. "Oh well I'll get him after the show." She faced towards the front and just got lost in the music.

"Drool check!" Raye whispered poking Serena, nothing happened.

"Serena!" Sammy poked her.

"Hold on" Trista leaned over and poked her again "Serena?" Serena stayed still. "Free doughnuts" she said.

Serena shot awake "Doughnuts? Where?"

Everyone looked at her, and then Trista sat back down. Sammy looked at her again.

Later after the concert they all met Michelle back stage.

"You are amazing!" Kikki said.

"Thank you" Michelle said.

Meanwhile Mimete was sneaking around backstage. "Let's see" she thought as she walked around. Then she found him-outside. "Oh Mr. Donosho!" she said.

He turned around. "Yes?" He asked her.

"Well you see I really enjoyed the concert and I was wondering if I could ask you for a little thing."

"What?"

"Your heart sir!" she said throwing off her clothes-revealing her "witch" outfit. She opened the case "It's time to step up! Starlet! Come on out!"

A heart snatcher then emerged form the box "Here's your Star Melody!" she sang.

Mr. Donosho covered his ears "Ahh!"

Then Starlet walked up to him "now let's see" she said and sucked the crystal out.

Inside everyone was a bit shaky "What's going on?" Sammy asked.

Rini looked out a window "Oh no! Serena!"

Serena looked "Oh no-uh Sammy, stay here, we have to do something."

"What?" he asked.

"We have to check on the…." She trailed off.

Zoey thought quickly "We have to go find Mr. Donosho and thank him for letting Michelle play with him."

"Right" everyone nodded.

"Okay Sammy you stay right here." Serena said.

"I'll stay with him." Bridget offered and stood with him.

Then they all ran off, they went outside to a secluded area.

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" _

"_Mars Star Power!" _

"_Mercury Star Power!" _

"_Venus Star Power!" _

"_Jupiter Star Power!" _

"_Neptune Planet Power!"_

"_Uranus Planet Power" _

"_Pluto Planet Power!" _

"_Moon Prism Power!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

They ran to where Mimete was. "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said.

"Huh?" Mimete turned around.

"How dare you steal the heart of a rising talent! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"And I am Mew Zoey! For the future of the Earth I will be of service!"

"Nice try, Starlet!" Mimete ordered.

"Right! Star Shine!" she sang.

"No!" the mews and scouts covered their ears.

Sailor Mars looked at it "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Hey!" the heart snatcher jumped out of the way.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" it struggled in the shock.

"Let me try!" Mew Kikki said. "Golden Tambourine Golden Ring Inferno!"

The heart snatcher was knocked down; it struggled for a second and stood up again.

"Man it's strong!" Mew Kikki exclaimed.

"Star Melody" It sang again this time on a higher note.

The scouts and Mews fell to their knees "No!" Mini Moon said with her hands over her ears.

Sailor Pluto stood up "Pluto Deadly Scream!" the heart snatcher was now "fried."

"Okay Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Moon nodded "Moon Crisis Power! Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

The heart snatcher was destroyed. Mimete looked at them "I'll get you!" and she ran.

Meanwhile someone was watching them-in a tree. "Cute, but I'm sure they won't mind banning together again, Predicite go!"

Sailor Moon fell down "man I'm tired."

"You might wanna recover fast!" Sailor Mini Moon said, looking at the new Predicite, this one was some weird cockroach monster.

"They just keep getting worse!" Zoey said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Dren said sitting on a tree branch "Now Predicite!"

It went straight toward all of them, they jumped and Sailor Pluto screamed.

"Pluto!" Sailor Uranus said "we don't have time for that!"

"But it's a cockroach…a big cockroach!" she screamed again as it came toward her and knocked her down.

"Pluto!" Mini Moon said.

"Ribbon Light Spear!" Mew Renee said getting a direct hit.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" That gave it another hit-but it didn't help much.

"I've been practicing" Dren said he snapped his fingers and the Predicite swung around knock half of them down.

Mew Corina struggled for a second "Heart Arrow! Ribbon Heart Echo!" it had little affect.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune managed to stun it for a second.

""Uranus World Shaking!" another strong hit, the Predicite struggled, it wasn't used to this kind of attack.

"No! get up!" Dren ordered.

"Come on Pluto help us!" Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Pluto looked at them then the Predicite "I…uh"

"Pluto!"

"Alright, Pluto Deadly Scream!" Another hit.

"Now Mew Zoey!" Mew Renee said.

"Right! Strawberry Bell!"

Then Dren swooped down and grabbed, "I don't think so!" he said.

"Mew Zoey here!" Sailor Moon threw the Purity Chalice to her.

"What's that gonna do?" Dren asked.

Mew Zoey grabbed it "Strawberry Crisis Power!" Mew Zoey then reappeared with her power-ups. "Strawberry Wand!" her new wand came out of her bell that Dren was holding.

"What the?" He said.

She grabbed it "Strawberry Heartache Shine!" and then the Predicite was surrounded by pink hearts with Strawberries in them and then it disappeared.

"I'll be back!" he teleported away.

"All right girls!" Kikki said.

Then Mew Zoey fell to her knees.

"Mew Zoey!" the Mews looked at her.

"I feel awful that power just wipes me out."

Meanwhile Mini Moon and the two outers were looking at Pluto "you okay?" Mini Moon asked.

"Yeah" she stood up and looked around "as long as it's gone." Then she looked down and saw the orginal cockroach that had been affected, she screamed.

Sailor Uranus stepped on it "There problem solved."

The Mews were looking at her "you're afraid of a little cockroach?" Mew Kikki said.

"They're little vermin that won't die" she muttered and the de-transformed, the rest followed.

"Anyway we better get back inside, I'm cold" Rini said.

They went back inside and found Bridget and Sammy still waiting.

"What took so long?" Sammy asked.

"We couldn't find him, we looked but then we gave up" Serena said "now let's go home."

"But I wanna stay here!" Sammy said.

"Why?"

Rini pulled on Serena's sleeve "I know why" she motioned toward Trista.

"What's she got to do with it?" Serena asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Rini said.

"Noticed what?"

"Never mind let's go!"

Serena followed her "Rini come back! Rini!"

"Bye!" Sammy waved.

Outside Serena walked with Sammy on one side and Rini on the other.

"I like your friends" Sammy said "they were nice."

Rini took this as an opportunity "what about Trista?" she asked.

"What about her?" Sammy said.

"Well she's one of my best friends and I wanna know what you think."

"She was nice."

"Nice how, I mean personality wise or looks wise?" she whispered the last part.

"What are you talking about" Sammy looked a bit nervous.

"Never mind" Rini said.

"Hey you two come on!" Serena said.

"Right!" they both ran to catch up with her.

A/n: There's the end of Chapter 6-this was a bit longer then the others I've written, and I took the idea of having Sammy appear. I'm not sure if he'd really act like this but oh well it's kind of funny ne? Now though I'm pretty sure we all know what he was thinking at the concert (Okay I know he probably wouldn't do that but it's my story!) Anyway I've got nothing else to say I'll turn it over to them:

Corina: Thank you and thanks to the people reading and reviewing

Mina: Yeah we couldn't go on with out them!

Ami: That's a little too dramatic-honestly as long as you're reading I'm happy and now the con…

Rini: Don't even start! Hey the first one to guess what's up with Sammy-might get paid!

Raye: Probably not!

Rini: Nope

Raye: unh uh!

Trista: Okay enough of that-so we'll see you next time!


	7. A Target Mystery

Chapter 7 A target mystery

The next day the girls met at Serena's place to discuss the recent battle. "So who was that lady?" Kikki asked.

"Oh her name is Mimete, you see she's our enemy, and the things she controls are heart snatchers. The Heart Snatchers use people's pure hearts to get energy for what we thing is the Sovereign of Silence" Trista explained.

"Sove-a-da-wha?" Kikki looked at her skeptically.

"The Sovereign of Silence is the enemy, if they get a hold of the purity chalice the world will be bathed in darkness, the Earth will become a stark desolate place, and the future as we know it is doomed. Though if the forces of good get the purity chalice the world will be a wondrous place to live and dark forces will be banished." Trista explained.

"I get it the point is to keep away from the evil sovereign so that you can save the Earth" Bridget said.

"Finally you get it!" Raye said, she sighed she was glad that one of them finally understood the mission they had to fulfill.

"That's kind of like us, you see we have to keep the aliens from invading Earth so they can't destroy it" Zoey said.

"But the way they destroy Earth is way different from the way the Sovereign destroys it, and besides it's not like you future will collapse if they destroy the Earth" Amara said.

"It could ya know?" Kikki said.

"Not as bad as ours I bet you."

"Maybe it is!"

"Sure" Amara rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kikki asked.

"It means what it means."

They never finished "Amara, stop. You're arguing with an 11-year old, you sound like Rini and Serena" Michelle told her.

"No we don't" Amara said.

"Yes you do!" The rest of the scouts said.

"Do we really argue like that?" Serena asked.

Rini shrugged "Maybe we do, I'm usually to busy arguing to pay attention" she thought.

"Uh guys" Bridget interrupted before another argument broke out.

They looked at her "Huh?"

"I was wondering-what do you mean when you say that the future will collapse?" she asked.

"It's way to complicated to explain" Trista said, "just know that we're serious."

"Okay" Bridget nodded understandingly.

"Oh that reminds me-what's the deal with your enemy?" Lita asked.

"Oh yeah-Dren and the other two aliens want to take over the Earth and make it their own. The use the predicites and other things to over pollute the Earth, thus killing the humans, so the can rule" Renee explained. "According to Elliot, we were chosen to stop them because the way to beat the predicites is with endangered animal DNA."

"Uh huh" Raye nodded "is it like a weakness?"

"We're not really sure" Corina said.

"He never told us, but we assume weakness has to be some part of it" Zoey told Raye.

"So what's the weakness of your enemy?" Corina asked.

"We don't know" Amara told her "if we did fighting would be easier."

"Got that right" Serena leaned back.

The next morning Corina sat in class thinking about what they had discussed. "If fighting was easier, then we wouldn't have much to save, then we really wouldn't be needed." She continued to think "and what's the deal with this '_collapsing future' _thing?"

At Juban Zoey was thinking the same thing "_Collapsing Future?_ What in all the 7 hells does that mean? How could they know about the future?" She glanced over at Serena; she was asleep, which made Zoey sleepy. "Maybe I'll just…" she thought before falling asleep. Then a bell rang, Zoey shot up "84!" she said.

Serena looked at her "Uh Zoey math is over-that was the lunch bell."

"Right" she got up, and walked to the cafeteria with Serena and Amy. "Hey guys?"

"Huh?" Amy looked at her.

"What exactly did Amara mean when she said _'_collapsing future?'" she asked enough so that they could hear, but others couldn't.

"Well-it's like Trista said, it's too complicated to explain." Amy started "plus you just wouldn't understand."

"And we're not allowed to tell you" Serena said. "I mean, future, Moon Princess, we can't tell her that!" she thought.

"Oh" Zoey sighed.

Amy put her hand on Zoey's shoulder "don't worry though; there are other things you need to know. This is just too complicated."

Zoey looked up at her and nodded.

**Meanwhile **

At the Witches 4 lab Mimete sat in front of her computer researching pure hearts. "So many people" she continued to search. "She sounds Pure"

The next day, the Mews met at the cafe' for another meeting "So has anyone else been wondering about the Collapsing future?" Zoey asked.

Corina nodded "I've tried bringing it up, but Amara and Michelle won't discuss it."

"I say we just give up" Renee said.

They looked at her; she wasn't one to say stuff like that.

Renee looked at their weird expressions "What I mean is, if they don't want to tell us then it's their choice. Apparently this is something we're not meant to know, and if they want to keep it under low detail don't bug them."

"Oh" The Mews looked at her again.

"Anyway I have to go, photo shoot" with that Renee got up and left.

Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts were at Raye's shrine discussing the same issue.

"I think they're too curious, they can't just give up" Amara said.

"Well if you're determined-usually you try everything you can to get info." Amy told her "and you can't blame them for being curious."

"Yeah" Raye said.

Then Mina anxiously glanced at the clock on Raye's night stand "Well I have to go!" she tried to leave but Raye grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh out-I have some things to do bye!"

Raye pulled her back "What things?" Raye knew Mina-she was probably slinking out to go to the arcade or something.

"I'm just going to the park" a paper fell out of her pocket.

Lita snatched it up "Today, 2:30, nature park-Renee Roberts" she said.

Mina looked at her "It's a photo shoot-she invited me to come and watch, there's gonna be other people there too."

"Sounds cool!" Serena said.

"Well we can't go-we have things to discuss" Amara pointed out.

"Aww come on-it'll be fun and I bet they're be a lot of people there to watch her"-by "People" Mina meant possible stars and maybe a couple good looking guys.

"No."

Mina sighed-there was only one way to get them to agree. She took out her phone "Amara, picture" she said.

"You wouldn't!"

Mina nodded "yes I would."

Amara slumped down "fine, we'll go."

"YAY!"

"It's blackmail" she muttered.

**-Nature Park-**

The girls (excluding the outer senshi) arrived to see everything being set up and Mina looked around anxiously. "Renee? Renee!" she said when she spotted her. Though the other scouts couldn't see why? Renee was surrounded by people. Mina squeezed through "Renee!"

Everyone looked at her "security!" one of the women called.

"It's okay-she's a friend" Renee said, in her usual calm tone.

The people stepped off and Renee looked at Mina. "You shouldn't barge through people like that."

"Sorry" Mina said "but thanks for inviting us."

Renee nodded "but why did you bring them?" she motioned to the other scouts.

"Oh they wanted to see you that's all."

"Okay well then lets get started shall we?"

"Started?" Mina asked.

"Yes-you don't think I invited you here for nothing-did you?"

"You mean we're gonna?"

"Yes you get to be in the show-it was Zoey's idea, they were going to do it, but she said you were a fan and they've done some for me already so I thought 'why not?'"

Mina hugged Renee "Thank you!!!" she said.

"Mina please stop" Renee stated.

"Right" Mina got off of her and told her friends the news.

Meanwhile Mimete was slinking around behind some trees. "Where is she?" in her hand Mimete held a case, she kept looking around. "Bingo" she said when she spotted her target and then she began to move in.

A/n: Sorry for the long update, I was busy and I've been busy with the next two chapters. Merry Christmas peeps! Shortest chapter (Or maybe it's chapter one I don't remember) anyway it's time for a bet! Take it Rini!

Rini: The first one to guess Mimete's new target might get paid!

Raye: Probably not!

Rini: You won't

Raye: Nope!

Ami: (drags them off stage) you won't get paid but guess any way

Trista: And stay tuned we'll see you next time!


	8. Renee's Heart, Mugen Attack

Chapter 8-Renee's Heart, Mugen attack

As Mimete slunk around outside, the girls busied themselves backstage, well actually it was a stage like area set up in the park, with the girls in the back of it. Rini came out of the curtain, wearing a pink dress. "Cute!" she said.

Renee nodded "I made sure that we had something for you to wear."

"Yeah we don't wanna leave you out" Raye ruffled her hair, and then turned to Renee "what's the purpose of this fashion show anyway?"

"It's a charity thing, like I said before- the girls were going to help but they've done these things before-so they suggested I let you guys help this time."

"Sweet thank you!" Serena said looking at all the clothes around her "so what do we wear?"

Renee began pulling a couple things off the rack and handed one to each girl. "Here try these on and if they work you'll wear them if not, then we'll find something else."

Meanwhile Mimete had found her way around and hid backstage. "I'll have to wait until she leaves."

As that went on Renee had escaped and sat on a bench outside, "it's crazy" she muttered.

Mimete saw her "there she is…heart snatcher!" she threw off her disguise and opened the case.

The heart snatcher stepped in front of Renee.

Renee looked up "what the?!" she tried to make a break for it-so she could find a place to transform, but it grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"Come on stay still, she faced Renee and sucked the heart crystal out of her."

"No" Renee collapsed.

Backstage the girls had heard something "what's that noise?" Serena asked.

Raye went outside "Renee!" she said.

The girls heard the deep worry in her voce and wet to see what was going on, "A heart snatcher!" they said.

"_Mercury Star Power!" _

"_Jupiter Star Power!" _

"_Mars Star Power!" _

"_Venus Star Power!" _

"_Moon Prism Power!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

The scouts stepped into Mimete's view. "Hey stop right there!" Sailor Moon said.

"Not you again!" Mimete said.

"How could steal something so precious away from someone so famous? I am Sailor Moon."

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"In the name of the moon we shall punish you!"

"Right" Mimete said sarcastically "Rosetta strike!"

The Heart Snatcher twirled and small roses went straight for them.

The scouts (and eventually Sailor Moon) jumped out of the way.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" the fire went straight for it-but Rosetta jumped out of the way.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" it hit-but didn't do much.

"There getting stronger!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Rosetta beamed surrounded by water, but remained still strong, while the scouts looked behind them.

"Sailor Uranus, Neptune Pluto!" Sailor Moon said.

"We can take it form here" Sailor Uranus told them.

"I don't care who takes over!" Mimete said "just get them!"

Rosetta twirled and vines shot out of its bracelet, the scouts jumped, but it still caught Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto!" Sailor Mini Moon said.

Rosetta threw Sailor Pluto down on the ground.

"Ah!" Sailor Pluto cried.

Rosetta threw her again.

"Stop!" Mini Moon said holding out her wand "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Pink hearts hit Rosetta breaking the vine.

Then Rosetta tried to send another vine, but a rose came through. She jumped back.

Sailor Moon looked up, and in a tree was…

"Tuxedo Mask!"

He came down "Sailor Moon quick-while she's distracted"

Sailor Moon nodded_ "Moon Crisis Power!" _

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!" A heart eliminated the heart snatcher, and Sailor Venus picked up Renee's crystal.

Sailor Venus placed it back in her body "she's okay."

Mini Moon ran past them-and went straight for Sailor Pluto. "You okay?" she asked.

Sailor Pluto stood up-she was covered in dirt and dust but looked okay. "I'm fine" she said.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Moon said.

"They're getting stronger-we need to look in on this" Sailor Mercury said.

"But the show" Sailor Venus whined.

"That's not important" Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Fine."

Sailor Mercury took out a piece of paper and left a note for Renee. "Let's go."

About 10 minutes later the scouts, including Darien found themselves at Serena's place. They went up to her room.

"Hey Serena?" Trista said looking at herself.

"Huh?" Serena said.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Trista asked, still looking at her dust covered self.

"No" Serena replied.

"Uh Trista?" Rini asked "what are you gonna wear?"

"Why don't I take your clothes and wash them? That way you'll have them by the time you're done" Serena offered.

Trista looked a bit skeptical but she said "fine" anyway and headed into the bathroom. She started water, whilst stripping down, and untying her hair, once undressed she wrapped a towel around her body and handed her clothes to Serena, who was standing outside the door.

Serena took care of the clothes and went back into her room, where everyone else was.

"Hey" Mina was saying "should we tell Corina about this? I mean Renee is her friend."

"No" Raye said "I'm sure she'd be better off not knowing this."

Everyone nodded.

"So what do you think is making them stronger?" Amara asked.

Amy was typing on her computer "I think it's either a heighten determination, or they've gotten some new ideas."

"Ideas for what?" Serena asked.

"Ideas to make them stronger" Raye told her-with a slight "duh" tone.

They kept talking for about a half hour, getting slightly off topic once or twice, before Darien asked the one thing they were all wondering.

"What do you think they need stronger tactics and crystals for?" he asked.

"I told you- to awaken the sovereign of silence."

"Huh?" everyone turned their heads to find Trista, hair down, in a towel, standing in the doorway.

"Hi Trista" Rini said, while everyone else just looked at her.

Then something pushed past her. "Hey Meatball Head!" Sammy said "mom wants you to…" he trailed off and looked up, realizing that Trista was standing there. He looked her over for a second "wow" he said.

"Okay" Trista shook her head and looked at the girls "my clothes?"

"Here" Serena handed them to her and walked out of the room.

Trista watched her, and then headed back into the bathroom-Sammy watching _her. _

The next morning Zoey approached Serena at school. "Hey Serena, Renee told me about the show-what happened?"

"Nothing" Serena said.

"Really-because she said she was attacked by some-thing."

"Nothing" Serena said again.

Zoey looked at her skeptically "you sure?" she asked.

Then Amy walked up to her "we didn't want to tell you-but Renee was attacked by a heart snatcher."

"Why didn't you wanna tell me-I mean she's okay right?" Zoey asked.

"We just thought it wasn't on a need to know basis."

"Amara and Michelle tell you that?" Zoey asked.

"What? What do they have to do with us?" Amy asked-a bit confused.

"Well they are the ones that are telling us to back off, and leave you alone."

"Well because that's essential to _their _mission, not ours, I mean we, the inner senshi could use your help. I'm sure they could too-but not as much, and just because they ask you back off on the mission, doesn't mean they don't want you for a friend." Amy explained.

"Yeah" Serena said "they've always told us to back off, but they are still our friends."

"One last question-why don't you want to tell us?" Zoey asked, referencing Renee's attack.

Serena and Amy looked at each other "Corina" they said.

Zoey laughed, she had told them a bit about Corina's idolization Renee when she was in school. They seemed to enjoy the stories. "Well-she already knows Renee was attacked-so don't be surprised is she floods you with questions!"

Little did Zoey know Corina was already doing that to Amara and Michelle. "What exactly happened? How do they snatch hearts?"

"Shut up" Amara said-for about the fourth time.

"But I have to know-It didn't harm her too badly did it?" Corina followed them while they walked to their classroom.

Amara turned in the doorway "Corina, go to your own class." She said and turned away.

"Oh" Corina sighed and headed off to her own classroom. "It's not fair" she thought "they won't tell me anything! She's my idol and my friend!"

Later at lunch Corina tried brining that point up-but they still wouldn't tell her anything.

"Corina it's no big deal" Michelle told her "it was stolen, we fought the heart snatcher and we put the crystal back."

"I-uh" Corina stopped. "Fine" she pouted.

Michelle looked at her again "Corina-it's no big deal as long as she's okay right?"

Corina looked up at her "right" she nodded.

Meanwhile Dren sat in a tree-watching them-well mostly Corina (he doesn't know Amara and Michelle are the scouts) "I'm sure she won't mind a break from relaxation." He placed one of his "infusions" into a squirrel.

Immediately the squirrel Predicite came out of the tree and swung some of the students with its tail. The students ran.

"What the?" Corina said.

Michelle and Amara looked around "okay picnic's over!" Michelle said.

Corina nodded and they headed to the side of the school building.

"_Neptune Planet Power!" _

"_Uranus Planet Power!" _

"_Mew Mew Corina Metamorphosis!" _

The Predicite "roared" and continued with the tail swinging.

"Ribbon Heart Echo!" The Predicite was hit and turned.

Dren turned as well "so you two came to fight huh?"

"Of course" Sailor Uranus said, she faced the Predicite. "Uranus World Shaking!"

The Predicite suffered damage but still managed to swing its arm toward them.

They jumped, and Mew Corina stood on another tree "Heart Arrow" she whispered. "Ribbon Heart Echo!" she hit it form behind.

It turned around, but found nothing; Mew Corina had hidden herself among the leaves.

"Ignore that get them!" Dren pointed to the scouts.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The Predicite became drenched, but that didn't stop it from reaching around and knocking Sailor Neptune over.

"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus said, she glared at the Predicite "Uranus World Shaking!" this time her attack "fried it." "Now Mew Corina!"

"Ribbon Heart Echo!" she hit it in the chest, and the Predicite returned to a normal squirrel, Dren picked up the infusion before it disappeared.

"Don't worry I'll be back." He said while teleporting away.

Mew Corina jumped down and joined Amara (she de-transformed).

"Michelle?" she said, holding her up.

"Amara?" Sailor Neptune looked at her "it's gone?"

Amara nodded "you okay?"

Sailor Neptune stood up, looked around and de-transformed.

"What's with the animals?" Amara asked.

"I told you-they infect animals" Corina said shrugging.

"Wait a minute if he knows how to find you-this could be bad" Michelle said.

"Right" Corina said "this means we have to be more alert.

A/n: End chapter 8! I know Darien doesn't play a big part here but he will soon or at least I'll try to make his part bigger. And Sammy returns! That scene was virtually pointless-but I came up with it couple days ago and decided to shove it in there. Wonder what he was thinking Ne?

Bridget: Hey! When do I make a bigger appearance I'm hardly referenced!

Kikki: Me too!

Ami: Later I promise

Kikki: Yeah, yeah I don't know what to believe you also claim there was a princess who lived on the moon!

Ami: Hey!

Rini: Okay…. Hey who can guess where that quote comes from? If you tell us who said it-that's even better.

Trista: (nods) right-and remember try to review if you can.


	9. Intelligence in Pure Hearts

Chapter 9 Intelligence in Pure Hearts

Later that afternoon, Corina told the others about the attack on her.

Bridget pondered "If they're willing to find us-does that mean that they're trying to take us out one by one?"

"I don't know Bridget, but I'm pretty sure this means we have to watch out." Zoey started "I mean if they try that-then we have to be extra careful when fighting."

"Why?" Kikki asked.

"So that if we're caught alone we fight carefully to preserve most of our energy until it's gone-or until we can all get together to fight."

"Uh huh" the mews nodded.

-**Meanwhile-**

In another part of town Mimete was in the lab-looking up information on the Mew Mews. "If I can get rid of them I can get rid of the scouts." She thought.

The next day Bridget sat at lunch pondering, when the 3 girls she usually hung around came up to her. "Bridget Hi-where have you been?"

Bridget looked up at Miyuki (Since they don't have names I'm giving them ones) "Oh hi" she said "I've been busy"

"Too busy for us?" the 2nd –Mira asked her.

"Well-I…uh" then the bell rang. "Saved by the Bell" Bridget thought-and she took off.

The three girls just watched her in surprise.

After school she avoided them again and headed for the café-unaware that she was being watched, by Mimete.

"According to my research she's the smart one-someone with such high intelligence, must have a pure heart" Mimete wrote something down and left.

Bridget entered the café' and almost ran into Kikki-who was basically asking for it-she was doing one of her little plate spinning routines. She swiveled for a second and stood up straight again "Sorry Bridget!" she said and moved on.

"It's okay" Bridget said-heading for the locker room, a couple minutes later she came out in her uniform and was immediately handed a plate.

"Take that to table five!" Zoey said while handling three other plates herself.

Corina watched her "It's too bad Renee isn't here today" she said.

"Then you should work!" Zoey said, running past Corina's table.

Bridget watched them "same as always" she thought taking the plate to the correct table, afterwards the door opened again and Bridget quickly went to greet the new comer. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

"Thanks-but I don't need an intro" a familiar voice said.

Bridget looked up "Mark?"

"Hi" Mark said.

Almost immediately Zoey shot over. "Hi Mark! What brings you here?"

"Well since you've been transferred I haven't seen you that much."

"I've been busy" she told him.

"Anyway I just came here to ask you out-maybe we could have a picnic on Saturday or something."

Zoey's eyes lit up "sure!"

As soon as he left all the Mew Mews smiled at her "way to go Zoey!" Corina patted her on the back "you actually stated calm."

Zoey was to happy to notice Corina's insult.

The next morning Zoey told Serena and Amy at school.

"A date?" Serena said "that's great!-hey maybe Darien and I can come with you-It'll be a double date!"

"Sure! That'd be great!" Zoey told her.

"Good! I'll get Lita to make some lunch-she is a great cook."

Zoey nodded "I'd like that."

On Saturday while Zoey and Serena were on their date, Bridget also walked through the park-studying. She sat under one of the trees reading. While Mimete sat in another tree watching her.

"Let's see-she reads-just like that Mercury girl, like I said some one with such high intelligence must have a pure heart."

Meanwhile Serena, Zoey mark and Darien sat under another tree. "Hmm looks good" Mark said, looking at the food Serena had in the basket.

"It should, my friend Lita's an amazing cook!" Serena told him.

Mark smiled "Is that so?"

Serena nodded and handed him a plate "here try it!"

Mark took the plate and picked up a piece of fish from the plate "hmm-It is good."

Serena smiled-she liked Mark, he was so nice Zoey was lucky to have him.

Zoey also took a piece of fish off of her plate "Hmm-got anymore?" she asked.

Serena laughed "of course."

Darien handed Zoey the fish plate "Serena had Lita make extra-she said you love fish."

"You have no idea" Zoey thought.

As that went on Mimete saw Bridget get up, and seized her opportunity, she jumped down form the tree. "Hi" she said.

"Uh hi" Bridget tried to walk on, but Mimete threw off her disguise and opened the case she had "Bookend come on out!"

The heart snatcher stood up, and Bridget screamed.

"Huh?" Zoey stopped eating and looked around.

"What is it Zoey?" Mark asked.

"Uh nothing-Serena can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Serena followed Zoey over to the side "what is it?" she asked.

"Come on!" Zoey took her arm and looked back toward the boys "we'll be right back!" she told them running off.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"I heard a scream! This way!"

They ran until they reached another part of the park, with a fountain surrounded by trees-and over by the trees Zoey saw where the scream came from. "Bridget!" Then she watched as the heart snatcher quickly grabbed Bridget and sucked the crystal out of here.

Serena and Zoey looked at each other and nodded.

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

Once transformed they stepped in between Mimete and the Heart Snatcher. "Hey!" Mew Zoey told her "If you think we're going let you take my best friend's heart Crystal you got another thing coming I am Mew Zoey!"

"And I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon."

"And the Earth."

"We shall punish you!"

"Hey quick thinking" Sailor Moon told Mew Zoey.

"Thanks" Mew Zoey said.

"What ever" Mimete said "Bookend get them!"

"Right! It's your deadline-and I'll help you meet it!" it threw several papers at the two girls.

They dodged and ducked, before Sailor Moon tripped, and knocked into Mew Zoey bringing them both down.

"Now for the cover!" Bookend threw a huge paper on top of the two of them.

"Thank for this" Mew Zoey whispered.

"Sorry" Sailor Mon whispered back, then glanced at the heart snatcher, who now had scissors in her hands.

"Now it's time for edit!"

Both girls had wide eyes, until a rose came through.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor moon said.

"Who?" Mew Zoey looked at her.

Tuxedo Mask jumped down and pulled the paper off of the two girls. "Thanks but who the heck are you?" Mew Zoey asked.

"A friend" was all he said.

"I'll explain later" Sailor Moon said.

"I don't care what you have to do!" Mimete said "get them!"

In an instant several pencils were being thrown toward the trio. They all jumped, but Mew Zoey tripped when she came back down. "Why me?" she thought, then noticed several more pencils coming toward her. "Ah!" she closed her eyes and waited for the hit-but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up "Blue Knight!" she said.

Blue Knight was blocking off the pencils with his sword "go now!" he said.

Mew Zoey nodded and moved out of his way. "Strawberry bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Everyone watched as the attack hit the Heart Snatcher with a great force, it lay fallen.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo mask said.

Sailor Moon nodded _"Moon Crisis Power!" _"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

After the heart Snatcher was defeated Mimete looked at all of them-Scared "I don't know who you are but I will get you!" she took off.

"Now who are you?" Mew Zoey asked Tuxedo mask.

"Who's your friend?" he asked her.

Blue Knight stepped in "I am the Blue Knight, I protect the Earth and Mew Zoey." He bowed.

Tuxedo Mask looked at him "and I am Tuxedo Mask, I also protect the Earth, but I also protect Sailor Moon."

"You're not gonna fight are you?" Mew Zoey asked-remembering how she and the Mew Mews had to fight with the Sailor Scouts.

"No" Tuxedo Mask told her "your friend has a good aura about him, if he's willing to fight with us, then I am."

Blue Knight nodded "I am."

Mew Zoey smiled then remembered Bridget-she turned to see Sailor Moon placing Bridget's heart Crystal in her body.

Bridget woke up "Huh?" she said.

Tuxedo Mask turned to Mew Zoey "I'll leave you to explain" he walked of, and the Blue Knight left as well.

Mew Zoey went over to Bridget "you okay?" she asked.

Bridget nodded "yeah, but I wouldn't recommend doing that again."

Sailor Moon and Mew Zoey looked at her, and giggled.

"Okay we have to get back, are you gonna be okay?" Mew Zoey asked.

Bridget nodded "I'll be fine thanks." Then she got up, picked up her books and headed off.

The girls looked at each other and de-transformed, then headed back to their picnic.

"Sorry it took so long!" Serena said and both girls sat down, and continued eating.

A/N: That's a rap! I know the meeting between Tux and Blue Knight wasn't a big fight scene (sorry those who wanted it) though I felt they wouldn't do something like that,

that's all. As you can see Mimete has a new plan-she's using a computer just like Eugeal, well we'll see how that goes.

Serena: That'll be fun

Zoey: Next thing you know she'll be using the gun

Serena: How'd you know about that?

Zoey: I have sources

Trista: I'm not sure what those sources are, but we'll see you next time.


	10. A Note and a Distant Zoey

Chapter 10-A note and a distant Zoey

After the girls got back Mimete made her way back to the lab to do some more research. "Okay" she said while typing "my biggest problem is that pink Mew Mew-so we get her next." She continued to type, while mumbling to herself.

The next morning Zoey woke up to Mini Mew in her face "wake up Zoey! Wake up Zoey!" he said.

"Huh?" Zoey looked at him then her clock "Mini Mew it's Sunday! And it's 7:00!"

"You have a meeting!" Mini Mew told her.

"Stupid Elliot" Zoey mumbled, getting up and getting dressed.

About two hours later Zoey met everyone at the café-sill wondering why Mini Mew woke her up so early. "Okay what'd you call us for?" she asked as soon as they sat down.

"Well as you know we haven't seen the aliens in a couple of days and we're starting to worry a bit" Wesley said "we fear they're planning something big."

"Or maybe they gave up!" Kikki said "can I go now?"

"No" Elliot said coming in behind Wesley.

"Why?" Kikki whined.

"We have other matters to discuss."

"Oh joy!" Zoey said sarcastically.

Later as Zoey was walking home, Dren was watching her.

"Well, well I think it's time for a little wake-up call" Dren said, then he took on of the infusions and placed it in a squirrel.

The squirrel then jumped down from the tree and in front of Zoey.

"What the?" she said.

"Hi Kitty cat haven't seen me in awhile have you?"

"Dren!"

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" _

"For the Future of the Earth I Will be of Service!"

"Yeah, Yeah Predicite go!"

The Predicite lunged at Mew Zoey, she jumped.

Meanwhile Mimete sat, watching Mew Zoey "she's not gonna be too happy after I'm done with her" Mimete said, then she wrote something down on a paper.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"I don't think so!" And with that word the Predicite swung around and hit the bell out of Zoey's hand.

"Not again!" Zoey whispered, before the Predicite's tail whipped around and hit her.

"Ribbon Light Spear!"

"Huh?" Mew Zoey looked up to find Corina and Renee "Guys!" she said.

"You didn't think we'd leave you to fight alone did you?" Mew Corina asked. "Heart Arrow! Ribbon Heart Echo!"

It hit but didn't do too much, the Predicite just flinched then turned around and whacked Corina with it's tail.

"Giving up?" Dren asked as he looked at the fallen Mew.

"There's no way in hell!" Renee said "Ribbon Light Spear!" she aimed it straight a Dren, it knocked him into a tree.

"If he's down that means the Predicite can't take orders" Mew Zoey thought, while getting up and running to get her bell.

Mimete watched her, and made another note "together they are stronger-must keep them apart" she mumbled to herself, while writing.

Dren struggled to get up, but Mew Renee held him down "you're not going anywhere" she said.

While Dren was distracted Zoey made a run for her bell "Ribbon…"

"No!" Dren said. Renee pushed him down again.

"Strawberry Check!"

The last thing Dren saw was a pink light, before disappearing again.

"He's' gone" Mew Zoey started "now where did you guys come from?"

"We were walking and we heard something-but I guess we'll see you later" Mew Corina said, then she and Renee-de transformed and left.

Mew Zoey watched them-then looked around to make sure nothing else was there.

"If I remember correctly, the other day she seemed to be in close with that "Blue-Knight" guy" Mimete mumbled from her hiding spot- then realized what she just said "that's how I'll lure her, and even if I can't get to him I'll make her think I have him" Mimete thought, then she took out another piece of paper and wrote a note on it, she dropped it and left.

Mew Zoey de-transformed, then saw the note, she picked it up. "What's this?" she asked opening it, she read it.

_Pink Mew, _

_By tomorrow I will have your "Blue-Knight" in my hands, and if you wish to rescue him, meet me at Tokyo Tower at 8:00, and come alone. _

"Mark!" Zoey said after reading it, then she looked it over again "there's no name-so who has him?" she wondered "and it says to come alone-does that mean I can't tell the others? I mean what happens if I do-doesn't that mean they'll follow me and make it worse if it says come alone? I'm confused!" Zoey sighed. Then she made her way into the park and sat down. "okay" she thought "If it says to come alone, then I won't tell the others, that way they can't make it worse by following me."

The next morning-Zoey tried to distance herself from Serena and Amy at school, so they wouldn't find out what was going on-unfortunately Amy noticed her distance.

"Hey doesn't Zoey seem I don't know out of it today?" Amy asked Serena at lunch.

Serena shrugged and shoved another forkful of noodles in her mouth "I don't know-I thought she might be mad at us for some reason."

"But why?" Amy asked.

Serena shrugged again "you gonna eat that?" she asked Amy.

Amy sighed, then got up and went to talk to Zoey, who was sitting under a tree. Hey Zoey?" she asked.

Zoey looked up "Huh?"

"I just wanted to know if something was wrong-you have been distant today."

"Uh nothing's wrong; I just have something on my mind."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to us?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine really!" Zoey said.

"You sure?"

Zoey nodded. "No I'm not sure! I don't know who or what has Mark-but I can't tell her, Uhh! I need some tuna!"

Later after school Zoey didn't bother with work-but went straight home, which was really odd for her, and the others noted it.

"Where's Zoey?" Bridget asked, while carrying plates form table to table.

"I don't know" Kikki said, she was right in the middle of one of her plate spinning routines.

Then Serena and Amy walked in.

"Hey guys" Corina said "if you're looking for Zoey she's not here."

"We figures that" Serena said.

"Huh?" Kikki looked at them "why?"

"You see Zoey's been acting weird today-she's out of it and won't talk to us, she doesn't seem to be herself." Amy explained "we were wondering if you knew something about this."

The Mews shook their heads "we don't-she's never missed work before, unless she was sick." Bridget said "and she normally isn't quiet."

"But what is it that she's thinking about?" Serena wondered.

A couple hours later Zoey, tried leaving the house-but her mother stopped her. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Corina's-all the girls are gonna study there tonight for a test on Monday! That's it!" Zoey lied, and left before her mother could speak.

"Okay-Tokyo tower" she said, and headed straight down town- not knowing that Mini Mew was following her, though when she arrived she saw nothing, it was completely dark, there were no signs of anyone anywhere. Zoey looked at her watch "it's 8:20-where's…"

"So this is the Pink Mew's human form?"

Zoey turned around "Mimete!"

A/N: End chapter 10! By now all of you can guess what's going on, we'll just see how that goes for now!

Raye; yeah I mean it's not that hard to figure out what's going on

Ami: Why are you here? You don't even appear in this chapter!

Raye: and?

Ami: Whatever-Trista

Raye: Hey she doesn't appear in this chapter either!

Ami: but she always concluded us

Trista: (nods) Right and we'll see you next time!


	11. A Strawberry Heartache

Chapter 11-A Strawberry Heartache

"_So this is the Pink Mew's human form?" _

_Zoey turned around "Mimete!" _

"Hi" Mimete said.

"Where's Mark?!" Zoey asked.

"I don't have him-because I don't want him."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your heart!"

"What?" Zoey asked.

Then Mimete put her case on the ground "Neko! Come on out!" She opened it and out of it came a heart snatcher with blue cat ears. "Neko get her!"

Neko then swung her hands-and out of them came these huge claws, she swung at Zoey, Zoey moved.

"Why do you want my heart?!" She asked.

"Because" Mimete started "you're my biggest problem-because of you and your "Strawberry Wand" the scouts now have more team members and more power!"

Neko swung again, Zoey moved, but she fell when she came down, Neko took advantage of this and held her to the ground by her neck.

Zoey struggled.

"Now let's see what you have" Neko said.

"No!" Zoey struggled only to have Neko pick her up slightly and suck the crystal out of her. "No…"

"Nice try pink Mew." Mimete said.

While this happened Mini Mew watched-and sent a signal to the Mews.

At Corina's house she woke up to a blinking light "what the?" she walked over to her desk and picked up her pendant "Mini Mew?" she said.

"Zoey in Trouble at Tokyo Tower! Mimete got her! Mimete got her!" Mini Mew's voice came out of the pendant.

"Zoey in trouble-Mimete got her-Zoey's had her heart snatched!" Corina dropped the pendant and went to her phone. "We can't stop Mimete alone, we don't know that much about her tactics" she thought and dialed.

Meanwhile at the Outer Senshi home-the phone rang.

"What the hell?" Amara said waking up to the ringing, and then Michelle came in her room holding the phone.

"Amara! It's Corina-Zoey's at Tokyo Tower, Mimete Heart Snatched her!"

Amara shot up "Get Trista and let's go!"

"Okay Neko we got what we came for-so let's go!"

"I don't think so!" a voice said.

"Huh?" Mimete turned around to see a figure in the wind. "Who are you?!"

"I'll let this answer for you Ribbon Light Spear!" Mimete jumped out of the way to dodge a bright purple ribbon coming straight for her.

"Neko!" Neko jumped to scratch Mew Renee.

"Ribbon Wave Rush!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Neko was driven back by two huge blast of water.

"Huh?" Mimete then saw 13 figures in the night.

One of them stepped out "You made Zoey worry, and then you stole her heart, all that shows is a your darkness I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

"Oh no! Why are you here?!"

"We had a little alert" Mew Corina said pointing to Mini Mew.

"And so did we" Sailor Uranus pointed to Mew Corina.

"I don't care! Neko do whatever you can to stop them! And protect that annoying Mew's heart!"

Neko leaped toward them with her claws out, "what is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Looks like a weird Mew-like thing" Mini Moon said.

"Guys Move!" Raye said.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked to see the claws "Ah!" She moved, and Sailor Pluto grabbed Mini Moon.

"What is wrong with you?" Sailor Uranus asked Mimete and Neko.

Neko turned and swung at her and Neptune, they moved but she still hit Neptune's arm.

"Ah!" Sailor Neptune clutched her arm.

"It doesn't look too bad" Uranus said "it'll stop bleeding soon."

"Let's hope it's real soon!" Sailor Mars said.

The two Outers moved out of Neko's range again.

"All right! Enough running!" Mini Moon said holding out her wand "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" nothing happened. "Uh oh" Mini Moon said.

"Ha! Nice try" Mimete said.

"Mini Moon try again!" Sailor Pluto said.

"Use more power!" Sailor Moon urged.

"Please…Protect me" Mini Moon thought, then a bunch of Pink hearts shot out of her wand. "Yes!" she said.

Neko was hit directly and fell against one of the tower's poles, then she struggled to get up, when she did she put her claws back in and tried to hit Mini Moon.

Pluto pushed her out of the way, then stood up. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"No!" Mimete said "Neko! Neko get up!"

"That's enough!" Sailor Moon said.

"_Moon Crisis Power!" _

"Oh crap" Mimete thought.

Neko then got up, and weekly lunged at Sailor Moon she moved. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

Neko watched the hearts "NO!" in an instant she was gone.

"Neko!" Mimete said, then she made a leap for the crystal, Uranus grabbed her.

The Sailor Moon took the crystal and placed it back in Zoey's body "please wake up" she said.

Zoey stirred then she sat up "Sailor Moon?"

"Hey" she said.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"You were heart snatched but you're fine now" Sailor Moon said.

"See? This is what happens when you're so distant" Sailor Mercury said in a worried, but gentle tone.

Meanwhile Mimete struggled in Sailor Uranus's grip "let me go!" she said.

"No!"

Then Mimete turned around and put her nails into Uranus's arm

"Ow!" she let Mimete go.

"Ta-Ta!" Mimete ran off.

"I hate her!" Sailor Mini Moon said.

Then she turned to Sailor Neptune and Zoey "you guys okay?" she asked.

"I think so" Zoey said.

"Sure" Sailor Neptune said-still clutching her arm.

"We'll take care of that at home" Sailor Uranus said.

"So Zoey" Sailor Moon said "what did happen?"

"Well you see I got this note and…"

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Sailor Venus said "it is late."

"It's only 10:05" Sailor Mars said.

"And I'm tired" Sailor Venus told her.

"Sure that way we'll have more time." Sailor Mercury agreed.

Then the Mews crowded around Zoey, Mew Corina helped her up.

"You okay?" she asked.

Zoey nodded.

Then Mew Corina turned to Uranus and Neptune "Oh and thanks for coming to help."

"No big deal" Uranus said.

Mew Corina smiled, then she de-transformed, the rest followed (well Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees then de-transformed)

"Let's go!" Rini yawned.

Trista picked her up "tired huh?" she asked gently.

Rini nodded and leaned against Trista some more, then Trista put her down.

"Hey Trista?" Zoey asked "What are you wearing?"

Trista looked down at her short black spaghetti strap nightgown then pulled her left strap up. (It slipped-it always does that) "Well-Corina did call us while we were asleep, actually I was reading but still."

"Sorry" Corina yawned.

"Let's just go-battling takes it out of me" Kikki said and they walked back home.

The next day at Raye's everyone gathered to hear Zoey's story.

"So you see-the note was mostly at fault." Zoey told them.

"Yes, but you still obeyed it, and you should of told us instead of worry about the worst." Amy said.

"Yeah I know that now" Zoey said.

"Right, but don't get too down, I'm sure we would of done the same thing." Serena said.

"Not likely" Amara said.

"Amara" Mina said, Amara said nothing after that.

"Anyway we should take this as a hint, now that they're trying to trick us we should be careful-we don't want to fall into anymore traps." Michelle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

A/N: End chapter 11! Exciting huh? (Okay not too much-but a bit) So looks like Zoey learned her lesson huh? The next two chapters will mostly be about Mimete and her heart snatching, but don't worry-the aliens have plans

Kikki: Plans? What plans?

Rini: We must find out! Tell us

Mew & Scouts (excluding the outers) Tell us!

Ami: umm-nope

Raye: Get the authoress!

Ami: uh oh (Runs) Take it Trista!

Trista: Not too many spoilers here huh? Well see you next time!


	12. Kikki and a Little Monkey Business

Chapter 12-Kikki and a Little Monkey Business

A couple days later, Zoey had gotten over what happened, and everyone was back on track, which meant-Kikki was back to her tricks! She sat outside the café with Rini.

"Okay, this ball is used to balance on" Kikki showed her a big red ball- then gotten on top of it.

"Cool!" Rini complimented. "Can I try?"

"Sorry" Kikki said "it's for my use only!" Then she got back on top of it and rolled around on it "see-I can go left, and right, and back, and front!"

"Why can't I try?"

"You don't have the skills-sorry!"

Rini pouted "oh come on!"

"Nope!"

Then Kikki looked at her watch "oh I gotta go! I have to pick up my sister! Bye!"

When Kikki was walking home with her sister Mimete followed her, blending into the crowd. "According to my data she's acrobatic and likes to make money, in other words her heart is perfect. Someone with such high energy has to have a heart full of it-enough to awaken our sovereign." She thought, then she wrote down some noted and headed off.

The next morning was Saturday, a work day. While everyone worked Kikki took the time to show off all of her little performance tricks, nearly running into people half the time!

"Kikki watch it!" Zoey said when she nearly dropped a whole tray full of tea cups.

"Okay!" Kikki said and she continued rolling on her ball until she knocked Corina over, who was carrying a plate with her tea on it.

"That's it!" Corina said. Then she grabbed Kikki and dragged her outside. "That's the third time that has happened! Now stay here until you calm down!" With that Corina stormed back inside.

Kikki pouted "no fair!" Then she took off her uniform (She was wearing her other outfit underneath) and layed it by the door. She walked off.

"It's not fair! I'm just tryin' to be entertaining!" she walked to the park and plopped down on a bench. "Stupid Corina" she muttered.

Meanwhile Mimete said behind a bush watching her, she had been following her and saw the whole thing. "Now it's time for phase one" Mimete said. Then she took a black wig out of her case she had and put it on. Then she came out and walked over to Kikki. "Hello there Miss."

"Huh?" Kikki looked up "who are you?"

"My name is Mime-I mean Mira and I'm a talent instructor, I saw what your friends did and I think I can help you reach your full potential."

"Huh?"

"Mira" handed Kikki a small card. She read it.

"Okay…" she said.

"Listen if you meet me tomorrow in the park you can show me some of your tricks and if I like em' I can continue to work with you, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great actually! I'd love to!" Kikki shook "Mira's" hand, and then ran off.

"Phase one complete" Mimete said.

"I can't wait!" Kikki said running "I'll get better then I can show them all!"

The next day Kikki skipped work to meet "Mira" at the park. She was looking forward to showing off her tricks to someone who really cared.

"I'm here!" Kikki stated when she went into the main yard of the park.

"Perfect" Mimete said. Then she snapped into what she called "Mira Mode" "Hi!" she greeted Kikki.

"Guess what? I brought my ball! And my plates!" Kikki said.

"Yeah, so just show me what you can do."

"All right!" Kikki said, and then she got on the ball and rolled around on it.

"Interesting" Mimete noted.

Then she got down and started with the plates "One hand! Two hands! On the head!"

"Hmm" Mimete thought. "She's so energetic, and her heart must be full of that energy, it'll please Dr. Tomoe for sure."

"Hello?"

"Huh?" Mimete looked down to see Kikki waving her hand in front of her face "oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I want you to keep watch! You're supposed to watch me then help me improve!" Kikki stated.

"Oh right, well I don't see anything wrong with your tricks, but… uh… meet me tomorrow and we'll talk more!"

"Uh… Okay!" Kikki said. Then she got back on the ball and 'Mira' left.

"I'll spend one more day analyzing her and then I'll heart snatch her, best of all she'll never see it coming!" Mimete thought walking away.

As Mimete was walking our of the park Rini was walking in.

"Hi Kikki!" She called.

"Huh?" Kikki turned around. "Rini!"

"What'cha doin'" Rini asked.

"Just practicing my tricks! Do you wanna see?" Kikki asked.

Rini shook her head "no, I've got to meet Serena but I'll watch next time!" and with that she left.

"Oh" Kikki said "no one ever wants to stay!" she sighed and then sat down on one of the benches.

The next afternoon Kikki skipped work again, and the Mews were getting a little suspicious. "Where is she?" Bridget asked, waling with 3 plates in her hand.

Corina shrugged "I dunno."

"Hey maybe she ran away" Zoey said.

Bridget and Corina looked at her. (Renee isn't there either)

"Well it might be possible" Bridget said.

"Yeah" Zoey pondered "Weren't you being mean to her the other day Corina?"

"Of course not! What are you talking about Zoey?!"

"I'll bet you and your big mouth made her leave!"

Corina growled "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You kicked her out the other day you know!"

They continued to argue and Bridget watched. "Uh guys? Guys?"

They stopped and looked at her.

"If you want to know why she left then all we have to do is see her, I did see her in the park this morning. I called to her, but she didn't hear me, she didn't quite seem to be herself."

"Then come on we ave to go find out!" Then Zoey ran out

Corina followed and Bridget just watched "but you guys! We have work!" she shouted.

"Cover for us!" Corina shouted back.

Bridget sighed.

Meanwhile Kikki was at the park doing more plate tricks for "Mira."

"Very good!" Mimete said, now how about you get your ball?"

Kikki nodded then went over to the tree it was leaning against.

"Perfect" Mimete said to herself then she took out one o the Heart Snatcher cases.

Kikki came back "what's that?" she asked.

"Oh just a little surprise!" Mimete said throwing off her disguise.

"Mimete!" Kikki said.

"How do you know that?-uh never mind Balancer come on out!" Mimete said and out came a Heart Snatcher, with spinning plates. It lunged at Kikki.

Kikki jumped out of the way "there's no way your getting my heart!" She held up her Mew Mew Pendant _"Mew Mew Kikki Metamorphosis!" _

"What the?" Mimete said.

"That's right! Mew Kikki's here! And for the future of the Earth _I _will be of service!"

"I don't care just get her!" Mimete shouted.

The Heart Snatcher nodded and then took her twirling plate and threw them at Mew Kikki.

"Ah!" She dodged.

Balancer glared then took a couple bouncy balls and rolled them Mew Kikki dodged _them._

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

It was then that Balancer made a straight Leap and tackled Mew Kikki to the ground.

Mew Kikki struggled "No!"

"Uh yes' Balancer said and then she sucked the Heart Crystal out of the young Mew Mew.

"No!" Mew Kikki said.

Meanwhile Corina and Zoey were looking for Kikki when they met up With Serena and Rini. "Hi guys!" Zoey greeted them.

"Hi!" Rini said "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Kikki" Zoey told her "have you seen her?"

"Well I saw her the other day, over there!" Rini pointed toward the second courtyard.

"Okay thanks!" Corina said then she started to run.

"Wait!" Serena said "we'll come with you! There's an Ice Cream place on the way!"

Zoey nodded and they ran, just in time to see Mimete.

"Not her again!" Zoey said. Then she nodded at the others.

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" _

"_Moon Prism Power!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

Then they stepped in front of Mimete.

"What the?" she said.

"How dare you steal the heart of another friend! I am Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And I'm Mew Zoey!" Mew Zoey poked Mew Corina.

"Do I have to?" Mew Corina asked.

Mew Zoey nodded.

"And I'm Mew Corina"

"In the name of the moon!"

"And the Earth!"

"We shall punish you!" All four said.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Mimete said. "Balancer!"

Balancer nodded and threw some more of the small bouncy balls.

Mew Corina and Mini Moon moved, while Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon tripped.

"Ow" Sailor Moon moaned when she landed.

Then Balancer took more of those plates and got ready to throw them.

Then a red rose came through hitting Balancer's hand, and causing her to drop the plates.

Sailor moon and Sailor Mini Moon looked up, and in a tree was… "Tuxedo Mask!" they said.

"What the?" Mimete looked then sighed "not you again!"

He jumped down and Balancer started to throw more plates. He dodged everyone. "I can't forgive you for robbing innocent girls of there hearts" he said, and then he threw another rose at Balancer's hand.

"Ah!" she dropped the remaining plates.

"Now's your chance!"

"I'll take care of it!" Mew Corina said. "Heart Arrow! Ribbon Heart Echo!"

It hit and Balancer struggled.

"You wanna field this one?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mew Zoey nodded and Sailor Moon gave her the purity Chalice.

"_Strawberry Crisis Power!" _

"Strawberry Wand!" Mew Zoey's Strawberry Bell appeared and out of it came her wand, the bell disappeared afterwards. "Strawberry Heartache Shine!"

Balancer disappeared in a swirl of Pink Hearts with Strawberries in them.

"No!" Mimete said. Then she looked at all who were around her. "I'll get you!' she said and ran off.

Sailor Mini Moon picked up the crystal and placed it back in Mew Kikki's body.

Mew Kikki woke up "what the?' she said.

"You okay?" Mew Zoey asked.

Mew Kikki nodded "yeah, I was tricked but I'm all right!"

"tricked?" Mew Corina asked.

"Yeah I'll explain later!" Mew Kikki said getting up and de-transforming. "Now I just want to go home!"

"Oh no!" Corina grabbed her. "We have work to do!"

"Aww Corina!" Kikki said.

"Work" Serena said. "That's right! I have to go meet the girls at Raye's for a study session!"

"Study session?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah we usually go after school! You're welcome to join us whenever you can! Bye!" Serena grabbed Rini's hand and they left.  
"Think we should join them?" Zoey asked.

"Tomorrow" Corina said and then they took Kikki and headed back to the café.

A/N: End chapter 12! In case you didn't notice the title is a spoof off of the title "Junie B. Jones and a Little Monkey Business"-I listen to those books on tape, they're enjoyable. Anyway the next chapter is more Corina centric, so stay tuned!

Corina: Finally I get my chapter!

Ami: Well you know what they say! Save the best for last!

Corina: So I'm the best?

Ami: Well uh….

Rini: You better not be plating favorites again!

Ami: Hurry Trista! Before they chase me again!

Trista: You bring that upon your self, any way Stay Tuned and we'll see you next time!


	13. The Wish for a Pure Heart

Chapter 13-The Wish for a Pure Heart!

A/N: I'll tell you now that Corina is a bit OOC in this chapter., so I don't want any complanits she was written that way for a reason.

A couple days later the Inner Senshi, along with Zoey, Corina, and Bridget had all met a Raye's to study.

"Okay I'm finished!" Serena said to Zoey who was holding a stopwatch.

Zoey looked at it, the watch read "22:09" "Congratulations! You beat your personal record!" she said.

Serena stood up "All right! I'm getting brilliant!"

Everyone, except Bridget and Amy, clapped "Good job!" Lita said.

"We knew you could do it!" Zoey said.

"Wait a second!" Bridget said.

"Huh?" everyone else looked at her and Amy.

"The timing was good but your answer is…" She wrote something down "wrong sorry."

"Wrong?! But I worked so hard!" the Serena started to cry.

"Serena don't cry you almost got it right!" Corina said, trying to make her annoying crying stop.

"No! I'll never get it right! I'll never pass these tests!"

Raye slammed her fist on the table "why you a crybaby about something so simple? What about the pain form when the Heart Snatchers come after you?" she said.

Serena stopped and looked at her.

"You know she's got a good point Serena" Zoey encouraged "just keep that in prospective and you'll feel better."

"Want to try again?' Mina asked.

"All right, but not for time, and I really like to get a snack first" Serena said.

"Good idea, we could use a break" Zoey said.

"So Lita what'd you bring?" Mina asked.

They went into a conversation while Corina just stood where she was, thinking.

Later that night Corina was at the park, lounging on a swing, and then Luna came up to her.

"Hey Corina, didn't expect to find you here" she said. (Yes, the mews know about the cats talking.)

"Huh? Hey Luna."

"You look kind of down" Luna observed.

"I am." Corina admitted.

"Why?"

"Because, the Heart Snatchers have gone after Zoey, Kikki, Bridget and Renee."

"Yes, but everyone's alright now."

"Everyone but me, I guess I'm a reject the Heart Snatchers don't want."

"You think they have pure hearts and you don't?"

Corina glared at Luna.

"Which is ridiculous" Luna said.

Corina sighed "maybe, it's because I need to practice ballet more. The must think my heart is out of shape, without enthusiasm."

"You want your heart snatched? You think it'll prove your heart's worthy?"

"Huh I don't know" Corina sighed.

The next day after school Corina was in her school's gym dancing. After she was done she heard clapping.

"huh?" she turned to see Zoey at the door, with Luna and Artemis (They followed her).

"Zoey? Why are you here?"

"Cheer up stuff, I heard you were depressed" Zoey told her.

"Oh I was the other day but I'm over it!" Corina said "I guess all I needed was to let out some energy!" She walked off to get changed back into her uniform. "There's no way I'd let jealousy take up my time, I'm over the heart thing, as if it means anything" she muttered to herself.

A little while later they were at the arcade where Corina was messing with one of the UFO catcher machines.

"Are you sure you're okay Corina?" Zoey asked.

Corina nodded "Yes."

"So you don't want your heart snatched anymore?"

"Who ever said I did?" Corina asked.

"A little birdie with black fur and drooping whiskers" Artemis said, Luna slumped.

"See?" Zoey said "I told you no one would want their heart snatched."

"Unless that person had a pure heart that was overlooked, a Heart the negative forces would love to have because it's dedicated and pure and good" Corina said.

Zoey looked at her and waved her hand in front of Corina's face "Corina blink! You're freaking me out! Blink!"

Corina snapped back to normal and looked at Zoey, who now had Luna on her head.

"You're obsessing" Zoey told her.

"You're not going to make the Heart Snatchers think you have the Pure Heart Crystal we've all been looking for are you?" Luna asked.

"No! Why?" Corina asked.

Zoey dropped her school bag and grabbed Corina, then shook her around by her shoulders. "Why?! Stop it now! Bad! Bad! You don't want a pure heart crystal! Serena said those are the ones the Heart Snatchers never give back! No one wants one! Tell me you don't!"

"I'll get my heart crystal back don't worry!" Corina said.

"You won't have to get it back because they won't take it in the first place!" Zoey said.

"You don't know how I feel! You've been Heart Snatched!"

"Yeah and trust me you don't wanna to go through it! It's no picnic!" It was then that the girls realized while Corina was being pushed against the machine, her hand was hitting the button and the claw now had tons of stuffed animals in it.

"Jackpot!" They said together.

A couple minutes later they started walking home with the cats in between them.

"You know Corina, the heart snatchers have one thing going for them and that's their ability to see purity in many different lights. Like Zoey for example, from what I've seen her Purity is a goof-off, she purely adores to eat and oversleep and make goo-goo eyes at Mark, but she's not a pure brain, or purely coordinated or purely selfish."

"You're not even my cat and you're judging me?" Zoey asked.

"It's okay" Corina said "I don't really care if they come or not."

"Really? Do you mean that?" Artemis asked.

"Yup" Corina replied "anyway Zoey can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure" Zoey said.

"Can you take half these toys for me?"

"Are you kidding? I have no room for them."

Corina turned around "but giving is a sign of pure unselfishness."

Zoey looked at her "No thanks, I don't want to encourage pure acts."

Corina walked off, and Zoey, with the cats continued to follow her. A little while later Corina entered a book store and they watched from outside.

"Hmm" Corina said, looking through the books. "No, No, this looks good."

"So what do you guys think? We keep spying or leave her alone?" Zoey asked.

"Let's leave her alone" Luna said walking off.

Artemis nodded "I agree, she needs to work this out on her own."

After they left Corina picked up a book entitled _A Guide to a Pure Heart. _"Lets see, a pure heart is one that can be completely absorbed in something. A pure heart is dedicated and focused, it is determined to do what it perceives is good and worth while." She thought "well I'm all of those things, what more does it take to get heart snatched?"

"Hey Corina" a voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh?" she turned to see Amara and Michelle.

"Hi" Michelle greeted her.

"Hey you guys" she said "do you have a minute? There's something I'd like to ask you: What do you think makes someone have a pure heart?"

"You hear what I heard?" Amara asked.

"Do you think she knows the truth behind the purity force?" Michelle asked.

"What?" Corina said.

"What?" Amara looked at her.

"What?" Michelle did the same.

"Anyway I want to know how you think people with a truly pure heart should behave, do you think they're different?"

Amara and Michelle looked at her again (Sweat drops) "Sure why else would they be targets?" Amara said.

"Huh?"

"Amara meant, they target people who need help pure hearts like to give" Michelle said.

"Hmm, they help people and they give" Corina muttered to herself, then outside was a van calling for blood donors, she watched it.

"Did we help?" Amara asked.

"Tons! Bye!" Corina ran off.

"Must be a coincidence do you think she knows?" Amara asked.

"It must have something to do with the Mew Mews" Michelle said.

"Anyway if she wants to know what a pure heart is like she just has to look inside herself."

"I know she's so sweet and caring-when she wants to be."

Corina came back "hey? Amara? Michelle?"

"Huh?" they turned around.

"Here have a prize! Form my heart!" Corina handed them two toys "Hope you like them! Bye!"

They looked at them, Michelle's was a blue mermaid with wavy hair that had 2 stars on her bangs, and Amara's was a green mermaid with long dark green hair. (1)

"It's cute" Michelle said.

"I guess" Amara shrugged.

Meanwhile Corina was a little ways away at a blood drive "I'm here to help the donors! Pure old fashioned giver that's me!"

While that went on Mimete watched her form a bush "She's a perfect target, I just hope the scouts don't foil my well laid plan." She muttered to herself, Mimete had a new approached, she had found Eugeal's gun, and decided she'd try using that instead, so she didn't have to get close to the target. The next day Zoey sat with Serena and Darien in the park. "I'm worried about Corina; she's obsessed with this pure thing."

"You're right to worry, but sitting here with us won't help." Darien said.

Zoey nodded "right, I'll go find her." She left and Serena followed.

Meanwhile Corina was still going form donor to donor, giving blood.

The other girls watched her "She's going to attract the heart snatchers attention the way she's going." Amy said.

"I think the best thing to do would be to sit her down and tell her she had a problem" Luna said.

"Zoey tried but she wouldn't hear of it, so I came up with a plan to watch her 24 hours a day" Artemis said.

"What?!" the girls said.

"I call day shift!" Luna said.

Then Zoey and Serena came by "Corina wait! We got you a whole bunch of vitamin shakes! Let's chat while we try them!" Zoey said.

"Great now Zoey and Serena are Miss. Purities too!" Luna said.

While they talked Amara, Michelle, and Trista watched them as well.

"So what's wrong? Having trouble with Mark? Corina asked Zoey.

"No we wanted to talk about you and your quest for purity; you see we're worried about you Corina."

Meanwhile Mimete sat in a tree watching them "target in site" she said and aimed the gun at Corina, "it took me long enough to get good at aiming it, so it sure as hell better work!" Mimete thought, and then she shot it, and hit Corina squarely in the back.

Zoey and Serena watched "Corina!" they said.

"My heart crystal" Corina murmured and grabbed it.

Mimete smirked.

"Corina, did the heart snatchers get you?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah?" Corina turned around "look I got a pure heart? Don't you see?"

"Yes now please put it back in" Zoey said.

"No!" Corina said and ran off.

"Corina!" Zoey and Serena ran after her, as did Mimete.

"We have to catch her! She might drop the crystal!" Amara said, and she, Michelle and Trista ran after them as well.

Corina ran off and ended up in some ware house, where she eventually collapsed with her crystal above her. Mimete arrived shortly afterwards and looked around. "Great, everything's going as planned and now meddling mew or Scouts." She said. She walked over to Corina but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't you take another step closer!" Zoey said.

"Great you again" then she put her case down "Dancer come on down!" she said, and with that a Heart Snatcher wearing a long dress with flowers on it emerged. "Get rid of them!" she ordered.

"Right" dancer nodded and threw one of the flowers, and out of it came vines, the girls dodged and the vines wrapped around to cover the exit, which the outer senshi were behind, As soon as they saw the vines they made their way inside quickly.

"Why are you here?" Zoey said noticing them.

"Yeah, Yeah" Mimete said "just leave me to my work" she continued to walk over.

"Stop!" Zoey said, holding up her pendant, while she did Serena help up her broach.

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

Mimete watched them.

After they transformed Mew Zoey stepped up "If you think you're going to steal my best friend's heart crystal you have another thing coming. I am Mew Zoey."

"And I'm Sailor Moon."

"We stand for love and justice."

"And in the name of the moon."

"And the Earth."

"We shall punish you!" Both finished off.

"Yeah, yeah, just get them!" Mimete ordered Dancer.

The Outer Senshi stepped back, to see if the girls could pull it off on their own.

Dancer nodded and spun around sending many flowers. "What the?" Mew Zoey watched her, and the next thing she knew-she was against the wall with Serena.

"Corina no!" Zoey said as Mimete inched closer, and then she saw something hit Mimete's hand-It was a Blue Mermaid toy.

"What the?" Mimete pulled back and looked at the Outer Senshi.

"Nice try" Michelle said.

"_Neptune Planet Power!" _

"_Uranus Planet Power!" _

"_Pluto Planet Power!" _

"What the? 5 against one?"

"Uranus World Shaking!" The attack threw back Dancer, and once she was thrown back the vines broke.

While Neptune went over to Corina and replaced her Crystal.

"All that for nothing!" Mimete said. "Dancer!"

Dancer began to spin around with some of the flowers.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" That stopped all the flowers and Dancer.

"Now Mew Zoey!" Sailor Pluto said, she knew Mew Zoey could weaken it even more.

Mew Zoey nodded "Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Dancer was thrown against the wall.

"No!" Mimete said "I'm not giving up!" Then she took out her long wand. (I call it a wand)

"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon said.

"_Moon Crisis Power!" _"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

It got rid of the Heart Snatcher but not Mimete.

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean I give up! Charm…" The next thing she knew she was hit by several stuffed animals, she turned to see Corina. "What are you doing up?!"

"_Mew Mew Corina Metamorphosis!"_

"The Pure Heart of another Mew Mew?! Okay this is getting really old!"

"Heart Arrow! Ribbon Heart Echo!"

The shot broke Mimete's wand. "Hey! That's it I give up! But I'll be back!" With that she ran away. "That's it I'm going back to Star Chasing!" she thought.

After she left the scouts and Mews looked at Each other and nodded, it was another successful mission.

And as Mimete was running Dren watched her from a tree "I knew it, she'll be perfect for our next plan…"

A/N: The end! This is officially my favorite and longest chapter! Incase you couldn't tell this is based off of Sailor Moon Episode 109 _"A Time of Shock! True Identities Revealed to One Another!" _and incase you can't see it the toys (1) are actually plushies of Hanon and Rina from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch!

Hanon: Yay reference!

Ami: hey you're not even in this story you'll be in my next one though.

Rini: Anyway we hope you enjoy it!

Zoey: looks like Dren has a plan eh?

Trista: If you wanna know more stay tuned!

And yes later I'm planning on writing a Sailor Moon/Mermaid Melody Crossover once I'm done with this story and half way done with my Kodocha Story _Starlight Princess _

After this all of my current stories will be on Hiatus for a while, My family is probably getting a new computer soon, and I really can't update anything for a while, It'll probably be about 2 to 3 weeks before I can update Gomenasi!


	14. The Spirit of a Death Buster

Chapter 14-The Sprit of a Death Buster!

About two days later Mimete sat in her work area, looking through more manga books, and reading them aloud without noticing.

**-The Book- **

"Yuki-Chan don't you understand? This is what Naomi talked about! The Dark Aura and the destruction of the world!"

"So? Kaori-Chan's still here Onee-Chan!"

"Oh Yuki…" (1)

**-End Reading- **

"Oh I feel so sorry for Yuki and Kaori…." Mimete sighed and then her phone rang. "Yes?" she said.

"Good you're up" Dr. Tomoe's voice came over the other end "anyway have you got a new target for me?"

"Uh…Well…" Mimete looked around, she hadn't even been thinking about new targets, she looked around some more then grabbed a paper of off her desk-it described a book signing.

"Why yes!" she said "she's a young manga artist and she's going to be at the Story maker's book store today! She's promoting her latest book!" Mimete smiled, not only would she get a target but a signature (She's reading said book in the beginning of this chapter.) (2)

"Good" Dr. Tomoe said then he hung up.

**-Meanwhile- **

All the girls (and I mean _All _the girls) were at Raye's shrine having a scout meeting. "So where are your enemies anyway?" Lita asked Zoey.

Zoey shrugged "I don't know, they haven't shown up all lately."

"I know I have this weird feeling" Renee said

All the girls turned to look at her.

"It's juts an uneasy feeling, I can sense that something big is working up."

The girls continued to look at her.

"She's so cool!" Mina and Corina said.

"Stop that!" Corina looked at Mina.

"Anyway…I think she's right" Bridget said "we all need to be on the look out."

"Why do we have to look out for_ your _enemy?" Amara asked.

"Amara, we need everyone's help, so please just try to help us." Zoey said.

Amara nodded-besides she didn't think she'd see those stupid aliens anyway.

While they talked Rini looked at Trista "what time is it?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh…" Trista looked at the clock "almost noon why?"

"Noon?!" Rini said "I have to go!" she tried to run away but Serena grabbed her.

"Go where?" She asked.

"The bookstore! Takaya Atasei is promoting her latest book see" Rini held up the paper "now let me go! I love her series!"

"Isn't it that stupid show with the two girls, something about aura and that talking cat with the diamond on its head?" Amara asked-she had seen it before but didn't like it.

"That cat offends me" Luna said. (3)

"Why?" Rini asked "how was the creator supposed to know you could talk? Besides she's way different, can I go now?"

"We don't have time Rini!" Serena said.

"Serena, if your busy I can take her for you" Trista said.

"Yeah!' Rini said and ran over to Trista, she hugged her.

"Please? Let her take me!"

"I don't mid Serena, really" Trista said.

"No!" Serena said.

"Oh come on, we can all go" Zoey said.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"It'll be like an outing."

"No thanks" the scouts said.

"Please?" Rini said.

"If it means that much I'll take you" Trista told her and stood up.

"Cool , I'll come too" Zoey said.

They left and Serena followed "Wait up!"

**-Downtown- **

While the 4 girls ran downtown Mimete was already there, talking to the author.

"Here you go" she handed back the signed book, and color splash page. "Now get reading my books okay?"

Mimete nodded "of course."

Meanwhile Dren sat up in a tree watching her. "She's more than perfect" he said. You see he had decided to go back to putting people's souls in his Predicites, and was already looking at his next target.

"Come on! Come on!" Rini said while she ran along the street.

"We're coming!" Zoey said, Rini was too anxious to get to this book thing.

"We're almost there!" Rini said, and when she did arrive she immediately headed for the long line.

"This line is way to long!" Zoey said.

"Just be patient" Trista told her.

Serena pouted "I don't know why you wanted to come this series is stupid!"

"Then how come I caught you watching it and singing the theme song the other day?" Rini asked with a sly expression.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did! I saw you!"

They continued to argue, and everyone looked at them, while the people were distracted Mimete got behind Takaya with her case.

"What are you doing with that she asked?"

"Nothing, I just want your heart!"

"What?!"

Mimete moved to open the case but right before she did Dren swooped down and grabbed her, and carried her off.

"That was weird…"

"What are you doing with me?" Mimete said when Dren put her down.

Dren ignored her and looked around, then in a tree appeared Sardon and Tarb.

"Who are you people?!" Mimete asked.

They ignored her.

"Okay well if you don't need me I'll be going…" Mimete said.

Sardon grabbed her "you're not going anywhere." Then he turned her around and proceeded to take her soul out of her body, once he did she fell limp and dropped.

"Infusion phase one complete" Sardon said.

Dren held out an infuser "commence phase 2."

While they did that Rini had finally made her way up to the front of the line "4 more people!" She said.

Then there was a crash far away.

"What's that noise?" Serena said.

"Should we go see?" Zoey said.

"Later!" Rini said "It's my turn!"

"Hi there" Takaya greeted Rini.

"Hi!" Rini put her book on the table "I really like your series and I can't wait to read more!"

"That's good, I try" Takya signed Rini's book, then gave her a color splash page "here you agree."

"Thanks a lot!" Rini smiled, then she turned to the others "we can lave now."

Rini and the girls ran to where the crash had come from and found themselves in a nearby park.

"What's that?" Serena asked, she watched the bird Predicite spin around striking people, the feathers hit them and stunned them.

"Good" Dren said "now lets we what else you can do…"

"Dren!" Zoey said.

"Oh hi Kitty cat" he said, then he went over and kissed her "long time no see huh?"

Zoey glared "Don't do that!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with Predicite go!"

It spun around again, the girls dodged the feathers, but a big one hit a man squarely in the back and his heart crystal came out.

"What the?" Rini said.

"Never seen it do that before!" Zoey said.

"Right, well you see I figure these things are valuable, and what better way to get them then through the one who's after them!" Dren said.

"What's he talking about?" Serene said.

"This" Trista said.

The girls walked over to find her looking at Mimete.

"What the? How did that happen?"

"None of your business!" Tarb said, appearing behind him.

"Look it's a midget!" Rini said.

"Shut up! You're the midget!"

"No I'm not, I'm taller than you aren't I?"

"Ah shut up!" Tarb said and shoved her over.

"Ow" Rini murmured.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"None of your businesses!" Tarb said then he tried to use what looked like a small toy on her, she dodged.

"This is going top be hard" Serena said, then she took out her communicator "Girls hurry! We have a big situation in the park!" Serena said. Then she nodded at Zoey and the others.

"_Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" _

"_Moon Cosmic Power!" _

"_Pluto Planet Power!"_

"_Moon Prism Power!" _

"All of you need to stop!" Sailor Moon said "taking the heart of one person and using it to steal others will only lead to failure. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And I'm Mew Zoey!"

"In the name of the Moon."

"And the Earth. "

"We shall punish you!" All three finished off Sailor Pluto just watched them.

"How cute, you have your own combined speech" Dren said.

"What's your point!" Mini Moon asked.

"He's got no point!" Mew Zoey said.

"Right, but I need to keep you distracted so Predicite go!" and with that another Predicite appeared, it was a cockroach-just like the one they had faced a couple weeks ago.

Sailor Pluto slowly backed up.

"This is not good!" Rini said they had 2 Predicites to face and Pluto was afraid of one of them, this was going be a long battle.

A/N: End chapter 14! Well this story is almost over, I'll probably be finished after two or three more chapters, then I have to work on my Kodocha Story and my other crossover story-I've already started drawing pictures of the scouts as mermaids!-but unfortunately I can't show them to you, just Stay tuned! And the (1,2, and 3) are all references to my orginal series Takaya Atasei is my other Pen name, but I dropped it and now I have my permanent one.

Rini: Right and don't forget to review!

Serena: Flames will be used to make mine and Ami's marshmallows!

Ami: Yup!

Trista: Okay…I guess we'll see you next time then!


	15. Everyone Gets Togther! The Huge Battle!

Chapter 15-Everyone Gets Together! The Huge Battle!

"Okay Predicite go!" Dren said and both of them headed straight for the girls.

The bird, took another turn and sent the spied feathers straight for them, they moved.

"How are they doing this?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They steel peoples souls and infuse them with the animal infusers" Mew Zoey explained. "And now they have Mimete's which enables the Predicite to be a heart snatcher too."

"Creepy" Sailor Mini Moon said.

"No that's creepy!" Pluto said looking at the cockroach Predicite.

"I got it" Mini moon jumped down and held out her wand "Pink Sugar…" the bird sent another feather which hit Mini Moon's hand casing her to drop the wand.

"Oh no" she muttered.

Then…

"Ribbon Light Spear!"

"Huh?" all three turned to se the Mews and the rest of the scouts standing in a row.

"We got the message" Mew Corina said "Heart Arrow! Ribbon Heart Echo!" She used this to hit the cockroach-hard, it was only being used as a distraction from the Heart Snatching Predicite.

"This one's weak! Hit it with all you have!" Mew Zoey instructed.

"Right!" Sailor Mercury nodded "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The bubbles trapped the cockroach Predicite and it stayed where it was.

Meanwhile Dren was using the other one to snatch Heart Crystals. "Yes! I'm sure if we collect enough of these we'll be able to take back the Earth that's ours."

"Just hurry up" said Sardon who had appeared in a tree.

Dren glared at him and Tarb continued arguing with Mew Kikki and Mini Moon.

"Midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, MIDGET!" Mini Moon said over and over again.

"Shut Up!" Tarb (Kami-Sama! I hate typing that "Tart" is better) said then he used his "Toy" on her, but she jumped out of the way.

"All right one more hit!" Sailor Mars told the girls.

"I got it!" Sailor Jupiter told her "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" this knocked it down but didn't get rid of the monster.

"Now Strawberry Bell!" Mew Zoey said "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and it disappeared.

"Eliminated!" Mini Mew Said.

"Huh?" the two aliens turned to see their Predicite wiped out.

"Oh well" Dren said, and then he turned to his other Predicite. "Predicite get them!"

She nodded and swung her wings at the row of girls. They jumped but many of them were still knocked down.

"Ow" Mew Kikki groaned when it hit her.

"Who's the midget now?!" Tarb asked looking at the fallen girls, and then he was knocked out of the sky by a raging ball of purple light.

"I'm not sure but I believe you're still the smallest one here" Sailor Pluto told him.

"Where'd you come from?!" Tarb demanded while standing up.

"Your worst nightmare!" Mini Moon said getting up "pink sugar heart…."

"Predicite!" Dren ordered and the bird spun around sending its heart snatching feathers out they all tries to dodge-but Mini Moon, Mew Kikki and Mew Bridget went down.

"Guys!" Mew Zoey said, then the Predicite took they're heart crystals and sucked them up.

"Kinda creepy don't you think?" Mew Corina asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter!" Sailor Uranus told her "Uranus World Shaking!" this hit the Predicite hard and caused it to knock into a tree. But it stood back up again.

"What?" Mew Zoey said, that usually took it right down.

"This Predicite is stronger, it'll take a lot to take it down" Dren said.

"And while it's busy we might as well give you another target" Sardon said sending another infuser-into a squirrel.

"Oh crap" Sailor Mars said.

"Infusion complete, Predicite attack" Sardon said coolly.

The squirrel landed and sung at them with its tail.

The girls moved.

"I got it! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars used this to knock the squirrel hard into a bunch of bushes, and kind of singed its tail.

"Hit it while it's down!" Mew Renee said "Ribbon…Light Spear!" this also hit hard, and it became clear that this was probably just a distraction from the main Predicite.

"We can't just focus on this on, we need to hit both!" Mew Renee said.

"Right!" The girls nodded and split up into two groups:

Group 1: Zoey, Corina, Neptune, Pluto, Jupiter & Venus

Group 2: Moon, Renee, Mercury, Mars & Uranus

Group 1 went after the Heart snatching Predicite, while group 2 went after the squirrel.

"Okay!" Mew Zoey said facing the heart snatching Predicite "try and hit it from behind, if we do we'll have more of a fighting chance and the element of surprise!"

"Right" the girls nodded and split up.

"Ribbon Heart Echo!" mew Corina whispered, hitting the Predicite straight from behind.

It looked around, but saw nothing.

Then Sailor Venus stepped out "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she said grabbing the Predicite.

"What the?" Dren looked at the trapped Predicite.

"Not that tough now huh?" Venus asked.

"I beg to differ" Dren said making his daggers appear in his hands. He threw one at her and broke the chain.

Then the Predicite moved and spun around again, hitting Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"Not again!" Mew Zoey muttered.

Meanwhile Group 2 was busy with the squirrel by this time they had weakened it a great deal.

"One last hit should do it!" Sailor Mars said.

"Right" Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" this hit and made the Predicite disappear.

"All right!" the girls said then Sardon appeared behind them with his weapon (Whatever that thing is) and used it to shock them. (I think I saw him do it like 2 years ago when I watched MMP)

Then a rose came through and broke through the weapon.

"What the…." He looked up to find Tuxedo Mask in a tree,-he said nothing.

"Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Moon said.

"Who?" Sardon asked.

"Tuxedo Mask, protector of Earth and Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask told him.

"Whatever" the alien muttered as he took out another infuser.

"I don't think so" Tuxedo Mask said, then he jumped down, and hit it out of Sardon's hand with a small top.

"What the?" he said when he dropped it.

"Got it!" Mini Mew Said, then he ate it.

"Oh no you don't!" Tarb said, then he grabbed Mini Mew.

"Ah!" Mini Mew struggled in his arms.

"Now that he's out of the way…" Dren said.

The Predicite took the hint and spun around several times, striking more of the girls. This time, the other 2 inner senshi and Renee had their crystals knocked out.

"No" Mew Zoey said.

"Oh yes" Dren said. "Though I wish I didn't have to take your crystal" he said and then he went down and kissed Zoey.

She wiped her mouth "idiot" she muttered.

"I think we're one for" Sailor Moon said, and it looked that way too, there were only 4 senshi and 2 mews left, then there was Tuxedo Mask.

"Well now that we have you narrowed down, Predicite go!"

It spun around again, most sharp feathers were dodged, but several still grazed, them and while dodging Mew Zoey was knocked down near a tree. When she looked up she saw several crystals coming straight for her.

"This is the end" she thought, then she closed her eyes and waited, but noting touched her.

"Mew Zoey" said a voice.

'Huh? Blue Knight!" she said.

"Zoey get out of the way. And if you want to get rid of this thing, hit it where it hurts."

"Where it hurts…form behind!" Zoey thought, and she jumped into a tree. "Ow" she said climbing up; her grip hurt the bleeding cuts on her hands, and a few on her legs. "Strawberry Bell" she whispered.

"Now where'd she go?" Dren asked himself.

"Here" she thought "Ribbon Strawberry Check!'

"What the?" all the aliens turned to see a pink light, Tarb and Sardon sere knocked out of the air, and the Predicite was flung back.

"I think we got her" Sailor Neptune said.

"But another hit couldn't hurt…" Uranus told her and she nodded.

"Neptune Deep…."

But before she could fish the Predicite stood up and hit the both of them.

"No!" Sailor Moon said.

"If this keeps going we'll all be wiped out!" Mew Corina said.

"Too late" Dren said as one of the feathers hit Corina, squarely in the chest.

"No…" she said and fell.

"Corina" Zoey said.

"Now let's see we have 3."

"Actually you have one" Pluto informed him.

"Huh?" Dren said looking at his fallen comrades.

"And us" Tuxedo Mask said as he and Blue Knight stepped up.

"Not for long" Dren said as he made his daggers appear in his hand, he threw one at each of them.

Tuxedo Mask just moved over, and Blue knight blocked his with his sword.

"All right then" Dren said picking up some of the fallen feathers 'lets see how this fairs out!" he threw them.

Both guys dodged most of them as the grazed them, until one hit Tuxedo Mask right in his wrist. He dropped hid stick (ya know that magician wand thing he has?) and held his wrist right before another made a move to one hit him in the chest.

"No! Sailor Moon said, and ran to him, but it hit before she got there.

"Now it's your turn" Dren said looking at the scratched up Blur Knight and Sailor Pluto, he threw more of the feathers he had while the Predicite worked on several of the civilians.

Though all of the feathers were blocked off by Sailor Pluto's staff "it was a nice attempt, but you have to account that we're stronger than you think." She told him calmly.

"Okay your attitude bug me Predicite!" this time the Predicite kicked them both down, then she picked up Pluto and sucked her Crystal right out of her.

"All right then…" Zoey said coming out of the tree she was in, then she kicked the Predicite over-hard.

But it countered and hit her, and Sailor Moon with these huge sharp feathers-though these didn't have the heart snatching ability, then she picked up Blue Knight and took his Crystal.

"This is the end of it…" Mew Zoey said.

"What?!" Sailor Moon said.

"We can't take her on individually, and we're just bloody messes, besides the Chalice can't work on both of us at once…" Zoey explained as the Predicite got closer.

"Maybe not that but something else" Sailor Moon said.

"Huh?"

"The Silver Crystal" Sailor Moon said, taking it out of her broach, it proceeded to light up…

A/N: Ah ha! The dreaded Cliff hanger, after this is the very last chapter, then I'm gonna work on my Kodocha story, and another one called "Space Battleship Yamato 5."

Kikki: Aw it's almost the end…

Rini: For you maybe, we get to spend our next adventure in the Sea!

Ami: That's right, after my Kodocha Story I have to do my "Moonlight Pitch" story.

Zoey: Lucky you.

Trista: I guess, anyway, we'll see you again for our very last chapter…


	16. The Last Chapter

Chapter 16-The Last Chapter

"_The Silver Crystal" Sailor Moon said, taking it out of her broach, it proceeded to light up… _

"What is that?" Zoey asked.

"The silver Crystal it has more power than the chalice it can power us both up" the Sailor Moon Stood up and Zoey Followed.

"_Strawberry…" _

"_Moon…" _

"_Crisis Power!" _

The light from the Crystal transformed them both, now they were both in there super forms, and had more power then the chalice could ever give.

"What's that light?" Dren asked, as both were covered in a pink and white light.

Both girls looked at their fallen friends and the civilians, and then up at Dren.

"You see what you've done here?" Mew Zoey asked.

"Not only have you hurt our friends, but you've hurt innocent civilians in the process." Sailor Moon told him.

"You have no heart, and if you do it's only focused on evil" Mew Zoey told him.

"You even take the hearts of those to strengthen it."

"Mimete may be evil but she doesn't deserve this."

Then Both Girls held out their wand, they knew with their combined power they could get rid of this Predicite and Dren for good.

"_Rainbow Strawberry-Moon Heartache!" _They said together as they combined their weapons.

"What?" Dren said as he was surrounded by a multi colored light, it wrapped around him and the Predicite. The instant it hit the Predicite the infusion and Mimete's spirit were released, as were all the heart crystals.

When it succeeded Dren faced the two girls again, and the heart crystals returned to their proper owners, but now he could see the damage it caused, and all that was left wasn't victory, it was the ashes of evil.

"Can you see it now?" Mew Zoey asked. "Victory…tastes like ashes." (1)

"I see, but don't think I won't return" Dren said as he teleported away with his two comrades.

Then all the other Mews and Mimete started to wake up "okay…" Mimete said "I'm outta here!" and she ran.

Mew Zoey and Sailor Moon smiled at each other then the power receded and they both fell.

"Guys!" their friends said as they rushed to them.

"The silver crystal" Sailor Mercury said as she picked it up and it went back to Sailor Moon.

"What?" she said when she and Zoey got up.

"You saved us" Tuxedo Mask said.

"All of us" Blue Knight said.

Both girls looked up to the sky "and we might have saved someone else too…" Zoey thought.

**-2 weeks later- **

_Zoey: It's been 2 weeks since the huge battle, and things are calming down._

_-Serena and come of her friends actually work Part-time at the café now._

_-We've gotten the outer senshi to trust us _

_-And Dren's been gone for a while _

At the Café' it was a usual day-only with Scouts. Serena, Rini, Lita and Raye had taken up jobs at the café and were doing pretty well.

"So how long do you think he's gonna be gone for?" Serena asked Zoey.

Zoey shrugged "I don't know, as long as he's gone I'm happy."

"And here's another question-if he's gone how come we haven't broken up."

"Because you might still need us and we can help." Zoey said and Serena nodded.

"Besides we all know" Rini started.

"That the Mews" Kikki said.

"And the scouts" Raye said.

"Are friends until the very end!" Everyone said together.

_Zoey: The other reason is that we have a permanent alliance now, and we can always be there to help, even if new enemies arise. _

_Serena: We're a combined force, the saviors of the city…_

_Zoey: We are _

_Zoey & Serena: Sailor Mew Mew _

Fighting evil be moonlight

Winning Love by Daylight

Never running from a real fight

They are the ones called Sailor Mew Mew…

A/N: And that's the end of the story! I hope you've enjoyed it! Oh and the (1)-that line was said by Derek Wildstar in episode 24 of Star Blazers.

Serena: Bye!

Zoey: See Ya!

Scouts: Join us on our next adventure: Mermaid Melody: Moonlight Pitch!

Ami: Moonlight Pitch should be out in a couple weeks, I have to work on my other stories for awhile, well as long as I got this one done! (I'm not the kind of person to leave unfinished stories; it annoys me when people do that)


End file.
